


Boromir's Quest

by Morgana_avalon



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: When Legolas is unexpectedly sexually assaulted and unable to tell them who did it, the Fellowship looks upon Boromir with suspicion. Boromir decides to show them that they are wrong and dedicates himself to Legolas' recovery.





	1. Chapter 1

Boromir's Quest.

 

The Fellowship gathered around the fire. It was a cold night and the moon and stars hid behind large, dark clouds. The fire wasn't the only giver of light as Gandalf's staff also lit their surroundings.

 

Frodo and Sam huddled near the fire while the other two hobbits were waging a futile battle against Aragorn. The two hobbits were no match for the cunning swordsman and they quickly resorted to tricks, bringing Aragorn down to his knees by charging him. Aragorn's amused laugh echoed through the night and he ruffled Pippin's hair, pleased that the hobbits didn't give up easy. It might save their lives in battle later.

 

"Mercy," pleaded Aragorn jokingly. "Have mercy on me, my brave hobbits!"

 

Merry laughed, and Pippin chuckled pleased as they got off Aragorn's back. "We beat you!" said Pippin proudly.

 

Aragorn didn't tell him that he had let the hobbit win, choosing to not throw them off. "I surrender," chuckled Aragorn, relieved that the laughter had taken away some of his tension. The playful fight had lifted his spirits and as he looked toward the fire, he saw Gandalf grinning as well. Gimli merrily slapped his knees, and a broad smirk shone across the Dwarf's features. "I suggest you choose a more worthy adversary the next time you want to indulge in a fight," joked Aragorn while exchanging a glance with Gandalf.

 

For the last few days the Fellowship had started to trust each other and the laughter only deepened their bond. The mirth and fire drove the cold from their bones that Caradhras had left behind. Now that the snow and ice was behind them, their bodies and minds were growing warm again.

 

"Stop fooling around, Aragorn and join us at the fire," said Gandalf, signaling Aragorn to sit down next to him. "You should rest. All of you. Tomorrow's road will be long and harsh. The mines of Moria await."

 

Aragorn looked questioningly. "Where are Legolas and Boromir?"

 

Gandalf's eyes searched his surroundings. "Legolas is drawn to the silence of the forest and we disturb it with our merriment. He's a loner... The forest is his home and he draws comfort from it."

 

"I understand that Legolas might want to be alone," said Aragorn with a hint of concern. "But what about Boromir? I can't recall him ever leaving camp before. He's usually found near the hobbits."

 

Gandalf frowned. "I do not know the answer to that question. Maybe he needed a moment alone as well."

 

Aragorn watched the hobbits eat and then took a bite of the rabbit Gimli had prepared. "They do not like each other."

 

"Boromir and Legolas?" Gandalf shrugged his shoulders. "Neither do Legolas and Gimli."

 

Aragorn shook his head. "That is different. Elves and Dwarves bear each other old grudges, but they will realize the other's worth in time. Boromir however, showed his dislike clearly at the council of Elrond when Legolas came to my defense, telling Boromir he owed me his allegiance. Boromir did not like hearing that. There's a dark gleam in Boromir's eyes."

 

"He desires the Ring for himself," said Gimli unexpectedly. "He craves it. Craves the power."

 

Gandalf nodded, pleased that others saw the danger as well. "Boromir craves the power of the Ring because he thinks that desire will fill him, give him purpose. What he lacks is true conviction."

 

"I still wish Legolas and Boromir hadn't left camp. Nothing good can come of it," said Aragorn concerned. "Maybe I should look for them."

 

"Give them time. Maybe they need to clear their heads." Gandalf didn't feel particularly worried. This Fellowship had been carefully selected by Elrond and he, and although the members thought they had volunteered for this quest the truth was that they had been masterly manipulated in to joining.

 

A sense of foreboding swept through Aragorn as a sudden gust of wind resembled the startled cry of an Elf...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Boromir returned to the camp several minutes later and Aragorn studied the Gondorian closely. Boromir settled down quietly near the fire, laughed at the hobbits and then stared in to the flames absentmindedly. No matter how hard Aragorn tried, he just didn't understand Boromir. How could Boromir think he could handle the One Ring? It would consume him, burn him and leave him evil and vengeful. The Ring had to be destroyed, had to be cast back in the fire of Mount Doom!

 

"I saved you some meat," said Aragorn, handing Boromir his eating bowl. The expression in Boromir's dark eyes seemed haunted and troubled, like he was still struggling against the temptation the Ring presented and maybe the struggle did have a tight hold on him. Aragorn decided to be cautious and to keep a close eye on Boromir, whom he conceived as the weakest link in the Fellowship. Boromir was the most likely to give in and to use the Ring to his own advantage.

 

Boromir growled a thank you and began eating, all the while ignoring Aragorn's eyes, which only made Aragorn even more apprehensive. "Did you happen to run in to Legolas?"

 

Boromir shook his head, not deeming it necessary to answer. After eating his meal, he walked over to a tree, lay down, rested his back against it and pulled his long cloak close to his body. Aragorn had first watch, Gandalf second and Boromir would see the Fellowship in to the morning, taking the last watch. Although his eyes were closed, he was still alert, knowing Aragorn was watching him. Pretending to sleep, he ignored Aragorn's curious looks.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

During his entire watch a sense of dread troubled Aragorn. His instincts warned him that something evil was about to happen, but he didn't know what caused the sensation. Except for Legolas all were accounted for and the Elf was more than capable to take care of himself. Still, the feeling continued to nag at him.

 

"Aragorn, your mind is troubled..." Gandalf, ready to relieve Aragorn, came to a halt next to his friend.

 

"I can't explain it, old friend," said Aragorn in a heavy tone. "But I need to make sure no Orcs are close." He planned on walking the perimeters until he was satisfied that the company was safe. "Is Boromir asleep yet or still merely pretending sleep?"

 

"Very observant of you. I noticed that too." Gandalf looked in to the dark night, wishing he had sharp Elven senses. "Maybe you should go find Legolas... For I don't know why but I worry about him."

 

Aragorn nodded his head. "I share that concern. Be alert and look out for Orcs or other foul creatures while I search for Legolas."

 

"No one will pass," assured Gandalf Aragorn, planting his staff in the grass and leaning on it. "Hurry."

 

Aragorn didn't need more encouragement and returned to the camp, where he searched for Legolas' trail, which was hard, as the Elf didn't leave clearly visible footprints. His vast experience and sharp eyes helped him find Legolas' trail and he followed it, disappearing between the trees. Looking up, he realized that the clouds continued to hide the moon. He had to track Legolas down in darkness, with no moonlight guiding him.

 

Standing completely still, he listened to the night, suddenly struck by the fact that he heard no animals moving about. He frowned. He should be hearing something! This utter silence placed a fist around his heart, squeezing hard.

 

A cold sweat formed on his brow and he broke out in to a run, still following Legolas' barely visible footprints in the grass. He sped up, as the wind carried a soft moan with it. Suddenly he found himself on a clearing. A rivulet presented no barrier and he leapt across it, finally seeing a form huddled in darkness.

 

His eyes narrowed, advancing on the mysterious form. Was it Legolas? But why was the Elf curled up in a fetal position? And why could he see Legolas' silver like skin through his shredded tunic? Shredded? Skin? Aragorn dropped to his knees and removed leaves and grass from the Elf's hair. "Legolas? What happened?"

 

Not getting a reply, Aragorn carefully rolled the Elf on to his back, desperate to make eye contact. Seeing the bruised face he cringed in sympathy. "What happened here?" His friend's face was black and blue, his clothes torn, leggings undone, and he smelled the metal tang of blood on Legolas. He cradled the Elf in his arms, searching for more serious injuries than bruises. Damn it, he needed light in order to examine Legolas more closely.

 

"Legolas? Talk to me, my friend." He felt terribly worried, seeing that Legolas' eyes were closed. The Elf was still breathing strong, but something had shook Legolas badly. "I need Gandalf's light and his help..." He pushed his hands beneath Legolas' knees and shoulder and gently lifted his friend. Another strangled moan left Legolas' bruised lips, alarming Aragorn. Maybe Legolas was wounded internally?

 

"Gandalf will help you," he said, more in an effort to reassure himself than Legolas. Pressing his precious charge close to his chest, he turned about and headed back to the camp.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Gandalf!" Aragorn ran toward the Wizard.

 

Gandalf immediately started toward them. Seeing Legolas limp in Aragorn's arms alarmed him. "What happened? Where did you find him? Put him gently down so I can have a look at him." Light erupted from his staff, not caring if he alerted Orcs of their presence. Legolas' face was bruised, and a cut disfigured his brow. His hair was in wild disarray and the braids had been pulled loose.

 

Aragorn placed Legolas on the grass, knelt at the Elf's side and watched Gandalf's every move.

 

"Why are his clothes torn?" Gandalf frowned. Gentle hands pulled Legolas upright, but the Wizard quickly lowered the Elf again when Legolas released a choked yelp. "He's hurting inside." His hands probed deeper, pushing aside Legolas' tunic and examining the Elf's ribcage. "That's strange. I can't find anything wrong."

 

Aragorn noticed the stark expression of horror that suddenly appeared on Gandalf's face. "What is wrong?"

 

"His leggings torn... No..." Gandalf's hands shook and his eyes swam with emotion. "Aragorn... was anyone with him when you found him?"

 

"No, he was alone..." Aragorn pleadingly looked at Gandalf. "What happened to him?"

 

Gandalf removed his cloak and wrapped it around Legolas. The Elf's eyes were still closed, making them fear for the worst. "Aragorn, my friend. The worst thing possible happened to him... I fear he might not survive." Disbelief now colored Gandalf's voice. "How can anyone do this to an Elf?" But he knew there were foul creatures on Middle Earth who delighted in tormenting such a pure creature as an Elf. 

 

"Gandalf? Pray tell me!" Aragorn was losing his patience and his voice echoed through the night, waking the companions sleeping close to the nearly extinguished fire.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Boromir was the first to rise, and his sword appeared in his hand, ready to fight off possible attackers. "Who goes there?" Boromir sounded alarmed and he felt ashamed that he had fallen asleep while they faced danger. "Hobbits, stay here... Gimli..."

 

Boromir heard Gimli repeat his command, telling the hobbits not to move and he then ran toward Gandalf and Aragorn. The first thing he noticed was the expression of outrage on Gandalf's face, followed by Aragorn's bared teeth. Shifting his glance, he realized that someone was lying on the grass. The flaxen hair told him it was Legolas, but why was the Elf motionless? Suddenly the wind was knocked out of him as Aragorn charged, throwing him on to the earth. Aragorn's hands clawed his cloak and as he looked up at the other man, rage stared back at him.

 

"Boromir..." Aragorn's growl barely resembled a human's voice.

 

Boromir tried to throw Aragorn off, but the other man had a tight hold on him and Aragorn's fist hovered above his face, ready to strike. "What did I do?"

 

Gandalf stayed kneeled at Legolas' side, gently stroking the long hair. "He was beaten, and taken by force ."

 

Aragorn cried out in rage, as his worst fears were confirmed. "You beat him and took him against his will? You call yourself a true Son of Gondor? You're not worthy to bear that title!"

 

"Beaten and... raped?" Boromir's eyes widened at the realization that Aragorn thought him guilty of those horrible deeds.

 

"You bore him a grudge since he supported me at the council of Elrond! And now you acted on it. You're despicable!" Aragorn's fist raced toward Boromir's face and releasing his anger, he hit Boromir hard. "You followed when Legolas left our camp and bided your time."

 

Boromir was too shaken to stop Aragorn when the other man's fist impacted again.

 

"Stop it!" Gimli bared his axe. He didn't know what was going on, but he would find out. "You're frightening the hobbits and not helping. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, calm yourself!"

 

Aragorn stared at Boromir in obvious disgust. "I warned Elrond not to let you go on this quest. Your heart is black, Boromir."

 

Boromir finally shook off his confusion, barely believing the accusations Aragorn had brought forth.

 

"We need to tend to the Elf, not fight among ourselves," stated Gimli firmly.

 

Aragorn gritted his teeth, got to his feet and joined Gandalf, who was slowly rocking Legolas. "Gandalf?"

 

Gandalf's glance was filled with anger. "The Dwarf spoke wisely. We can't fight among ourselves when Legolas is this badly injured."

 

Boromir struggled to his feet, found that he was suffering from a nose bleed and wiped the blood from his face. He stared at Legolas, who was barely visible, wrapped up as the Elf was in Gandalf's tattered cloak.

 

"The Elf will recover... won't he?" Worried, Gimli approached Gandalf, but the Dwarf froze, realizing Legolas' eyes had closed. "That's a bad sign..."

 

"Yes, indeed, Master Dwarf, it is," sighed Gandalf.

 

"You said that being forced is the worst possible thing that can happen to an Elf," recalled Boromir. The night felt unreal to him. Who could overwhelm an Elf and assault him like that? Why hadn't they heard sounds from the struggle?

 

Gandalf's voice took on a sad tone. "Elves will never force themselves on someone; it's wholly against their nature, but someone forced himself on Legolas and... I fear he will reject life and pass to the Halls of Mandos."

 

Boromir blinked. "What are you saying, old man?"

 

"He'll die!" Aragorn glared at Boromir. "Legolas will die! Elves cannot bear the pain and humiliation of rape. They whither away."

 

Gimli gasped. "I did not know..."

 

"Hardly anyone does..." Gandalf sighed once more. "They are a strong and proud race, the Elves. They die in silence, never sharing their pain and shame."

 

"And you're saying this will also happen with Legolas?" Boromir shook his head in disbelief. "I learned that rape is a way to control your prisoners, to break their will, but it won't kill them..."

 

"You think as a Man," said Gandalf sharply. "Legolas is an Elf. They're pure creatures, untouched by darkness. When such evil happens to them, they can't comprehend. Think as an Elf and you will understand."

 

Boromir, still keeping a close eye on Aragorn, walked over to Gandalf and sat on his heels. When he got his first look of Legolas' face his brow grew furrowed. "I wonder who did this to him." Aragorn's snort irritated him. He was tempted to rise and confront Aragorn, but didn't want to disturb the Elf. How can Aragorn think I am capable of doing this? I never forced anyone in my life!

 

Gandalf's warm eyes searched Legolas' face, hoping the Elf would open his eyes and look at him. "His body is capable of healing itself, but his mind won't allow it. It's only a matter of days and then he'll release his last breath. I doubt he will regain consciousness again before his death, choosing to hide from us."

 

"I can't accept this," mumbled Boromir. "There must be a way..."

 

Aragorn angrily interrupted him. "Let him die in peace. Legolas won't return to us. We lost him... Why did I ignore my feelings of dread? Why not search for him sooner?"

 

Boromir met Gandalf's eyes and whispered softly, "Tell me, is there a way to bring the Elf back?" Unlike Aragorn he was unwilling to give up just yet. When he had commanded his men at Gondor they had trusted him to lead them and keep them safe. He felt the same responsibility toward Legolas, who now was helpless and weak.

 

Gandalf addressed Gimli instead of Boromir. "Return to our friends the hobbits, and reassure them that everything is fine. We do not want to them to know that Legolas' assailant is still running loose."

 

"Aye..." Gimli nodded, looked once more at Legolas with a concerned glance, and then returned to the hobbits who were restlessly pacing.

 

Gandalf returned Boromir's stare. "There is a way to bring him back..." the Istar said thoughtfully.

 

Boromir cocked his head. "What do we need to do?"

 

Gandalf shook his head. "Legolas' recovery depends on one man's dedication. He must realize that we care and if he chooses to return to us he will bind himself to that person."

 

Aragorn stepped forward. "I will care for him."

 

But Gandalf shook his head. "No, Aragorn, you are the leader of the Fellowship. You must scout ahead and choose our path."

 

Boromir began to fully understand what Gandalf was saying. "You need someone to bind himself to Legolas, that's what you're saying."

 

"If I were younger I would do it myself, but I'm old." Gandalf continued to rock the motionless Elf, rubbing Legolas' back in an effort to comfort him.

 

"None of the hobbits can do this..." Aragorn looked Gandalf in the eyes. "What about Gimli?"

 

Gandalf considered the suggestion. "The Dwarf's heart is opening up to Legolas, but it doesn't carry the dedication our Elf needs to survive. I'm speaking of unconditional support and dedication."

 

Aragorn sighed. "Then Legolas is doomed. He will die. My heart cries out in pain."

 

"I'll do it." Boromir nodded once. "I'll do it."

 

"No!" Aragorn's hands turned in to fists. "You did this to him in the first place!"

 

Boromir rose to his feet, faced Aragorn with eyes blazing with fire. "I am a warrior. I would never force myself on someone, let alone an Elf! You speak harsh words, Aragorn, convicting me of a crime I did not commit."

 

"Silence!" Gandalf lifted Legolas and pressed him close to his chest. "Boromir, do you know what you're taken on? It may be days, weeks or months before Legolas starts to respond to your care and once he accepts the bond, the two of you will be bound until you die."

 

Boromir swallowed hard hearing it phrased like that. Could he dedicate himself to one person for the rest of his life? Did he want to? There was a war to fight, a Ring to destroy and they needed to rebuild those parts of Middle Earth that Sauron's touch had already tainted. 

 

"Gandalf, I beg you! Don't do this!" Aragorn couldn't believe Gandalf was seriously considering Boromir's offer.

 

Gandalf looked from Aragorn to Boromir. "Aragorn, we do not have a choice. Boromir is strong and he can carry Legolas for many hours. He has seen men wounded in battle and he knows how to care for them..." Gandalf's eyes settled on Legolas' bruised face. "I do not want to lose this Prince for he is precious to me..."

 

Aragorn realized that he couldn't take away Legolas' one chance at recovery. He still didn't trust Boromir and a part of him wondered if the other man was to blame for Legolas' condition, but another, more rational part, told him that Boromir was incapable of such a foul deed. "You'll be his lifeline, his everything... If he accepts you... If he's willing to bind himself to you... You must realize that there is a chance that Legolas will reject you and die in spite of your care."

 

"I fully understand the risks," said Boromir thoughtfully. "But he needs help..." He needs me. I can't turn my back on someone in need, no matter what the consequences. The Elf is courageous, proud and a capable warrior. From one warrior to another... I offer you my support...

 

Gandalf smiled weakly, picking up on an echo of Boromir's thoughts. "Are you ready to start on your personal quest, Boromir? You might fail, you might succeed. There's no personal power to be gained; your strength and dedication is needed instead."

 

Boromir heard the warning in Gandalf's tone, but he had already made up his mind. "I refuse to let him die. If my strength can pull him through I will dedicate my life to him."

 

Gnashing of teeth sounded from Aragorn. "Boromir, if you fail him, you will face me."

 

Boromir ignored the threat, fully intent on Gandalf as the Wizard approached him.

 

"Open your arms, Son of Gondor..." Gandalf searched Boromir's eyes for a long moment and decided to trust in the Gondorian.

 

Boromir raised his arms and held his breath as Gandalf placed Legolas in his arms. "He barely weighs a thing..." The Elf was light as air and Boromir pulled him close. "I won't fail him," he said, addressing Aragorn and Gandalf. "But I need your guidance. I never cared for an Elf before."

 

Gandalf nodded approvingly. "Then listen closely. Keep him close at all times and make sure he's warm. He needs water, but no food. Never let him out of your sight, sleep close to him, fold your arms around him. Legolas must know you're close at all times. In time of battle, defend him, but don't desert him in order to chase the enemy. From this moment on Legolas must come first."

 

Only now did Boromir understand how much depended on his loyalty and dedication. "I will care for him as if he were my brother, Faramir..."

 

Gandalf's expression softened. "If you succeed your bond will be deeper than the one that you share with your brother."

 

Boromir moistened his lips, suddenly feeling nervous. Was he up to this challenge? "Tell me what to do."

 

Gandalf pushed back a stray lock of blond hair behind a pointed ear. "Aragorn, fetch some clear spring water. Boromir needs to wash away any stains that show on Legolas' body."

 

Reluctantly Aragorn agreed. He preferred staying close to Legolas so he could keep an eye on Boromir, but he couldn't go against Gandalf's wishes. He turned and headed for the brook he had encountered earlier. 

 

Boromir stared at the helpless Elf in his arms. Legolas' head now rested against his shoulder. "Can he hear me?"

 

"Not yet... But he will, if you remain at his side and care for him. He will be unresponsive for a while, motionless like the dead, but his heart still beats and it's his heart that will hear and accept you... or not."

 

"I will make him hear me..." vowed Boromir. He had never abandoned anyone in need and Legolas depended on him. "After I cleaned him up... what do I do?" He wanted to save the Elf, but had no idea how to do it.

 

"Wrap him up in your cloak and keep him close during the night. Whisper reassurance, bestow gentle caresses on his face." Gandalf smiled, allowing himself to hope that maybe Boromir could pull Legolas through. "Everything now depends on you, Boromir."

 

Boromir thought back to soothing his brother when nightmares had troubled Faramir's sleep. He had soothed and protected his brother against the horrible shadows of sleep. "I can do this..." He met Gandalf's eyes. "Aragorn will return with the water shortly and I want to get Legolas settled down."

 

Pleased, Gandalf hummed, "Yes, you must go now and take care of Legolas..." He watched closely as Boromir returned to the camp, ignoring the hobbits questions and settling down beneath a strong tree. Boromir's stance was protective and determined. Maybe Legolas wasn't lost to them yet, maybe Boromir could bring the Elven prince's soul back to the land of the living.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tenderly Boromir lowered a motionless Legolas on to the grass. He sensed the stares of the others at his back, but he chose to ignore them. He had made a commitment to Legolas, one which he intended to honor. The Elf was completely unresponsive and the normally blue eyes were still closed, something which clearly upset Aragorn and Gandalf. Elves usually slept with their eyes open and hardly ever closed them. It showed how deeply the assault had affected Legolas.

 

"Here, I brought you fresh water." Aragorn placed their bowls, which he had used to carry the water in, on the ground next to Boromir. "I can help, you know. I consider Legolas a friend as well."

 

Boromir nodded, realizing that he couldn't simply dismiss Aragorn. Maybe the other man was beginning to trust him, and the desire to help was doubtlessly genuine so he accepted Aragorn's offer. It felt like the right thing to do. "We need new clothes. These have holes in them." He also wanted the clothes gone because they were tainted with Legolas' blood. Looking at the Elf's face he cringed, seeing the severe bruising.

 

"Boromir?"

 

Boromir and Aragorn looked up at the same time. "Frodo... go back and join the others," said Boromir. He didn't want the hobbits to know what had happened to Legolas.

 

"But... Elrond gave us some spare clothes... We packed everything on to poor William..." Frodo gave them a hopeful look, then his gaze dropped and darkened, seeing the shape Legolas was in. "I only want to help." He knew better than to ask what had happened to the Elf. Their expressions told him that the two Men wouldn't tell him the truth.

 

"Bring us the clothes," said Aragorn. "We're grateful that you want to help. We accept your kind offer."

 

"I'll be right back..." Frodo hurried away and headed for the pony.

 

Boromir frowned. "We can't keep them in the dark forever."

 

"All they need to know is that Legolas is wounded. The nature of that injury should remain a secret," said Aragorn concerned. "I do not want them to worry about a possible attacker. Gimli, Gandalf and I will be more careful in the future." They would find the one who had done this to Legolas and make sure than the hobbits were safe at all time. "Legolas is an experienced hunter. I do not understand who could have surprised him."

 

Boromir nodded once. "Hopefully the Elf will recover and tell us."

 

"Boromir..." Aragorn grew silent when Frodo returned with the clothes. "Thank you, Frodo."

 

"Will Legolas recover? He looks... like the dead..." Frodo sounded extremely worried. "If I can help..."

 

"Then we will let you know," assured Boromir the hobbit. "Now go. Sam and Pippin are growing restless. Reassure them that everything is fine."

 

"Is everything fine, Boromir?" Frodo gave Boromir a startled look. "Are we safe?"

 

"Yes," replied Aragorn instead of Boromir. "I give you my word that you are safe."

 

Reassured, Frodo nodded. "I hope he recovers..." After uttering those words he returned to the fire.

 

Aragorn and Boromir exchanged a glance and it was Boromir who spoke first. "Do you still believe I did this to Legolas? What monster do you think I am?"

 

Aragorn met Boromir's eyes and returned the hard stare. "Maybe I judged too quickly and harshly."

 

"Aye, you did." Boromir felt a little appeased now that Aragorn admitted to making a mistake. "And now I have to tend to him." How had he gotten himself in to this situation?

 

"We need to undress him, dispose of his clothes, clean his wounds and then dress him again." Aragorn gently pulled Legolas toward him and let the Elf's head rest against his shoulder, while Boromir removed the tunic.

 

Boromir's eyes narrowed, seeing several bite and claw marks on the cream like skin. "What in Isildur's name attacked him?" He ripped some cloth from the tunic and dipped it on the water. Cautiously he began to rinse the wounds. "The attacker's teeth are imprinted on his skin!"

 

Aragorn once more regretted accusing Boromir of this foul deed. "I doubt a Man did this. Judging from those marks it probably was an Orc, but how could an Orc surprise and overpower Legolas?"

 

Boromir gritted his teeth in frustration. "It should serve as a warning. If this Orc can overpower Legolas it can just as easily overpower one of us."

 

Aragorn agreed. "We'll be more careful in future."

 

Boromir had cleaned the marks that disgraced Legolas' shoulder, back and chest and looked at Aragorn, kneeling beside him. "We need to clean up the rest of him." He felt hesitant to remove the Elf's leggings after what had happened, but they didn't have a choice. They had to prevent possible infections. He drew in a deep, steadying breath and pushed down the torn leggings. A disapproving growl escaped his throat, encountering more bite and scratch marks.

 

"I'll hold him tightly, while you... remove the blood and clean his wounds."

 

Boromir washed the blood from Legolas' thighs and removed the dirt from the bite marks. He worked in silence, almost afraid that speaking up would wake the Elf and set him off in hysterics. A part of him still didn't understand why Elves gave up like this after being violated. If this had happened to him, he would burn with anger for the one who did this to him. Yes, he would have felt tainted, but he would never have given up like Legolas. He would fight!

 

"I'm done..." announced Boromir. "Hand me the clothes Frodo brought." Aragorn handed him the garments and Boromir struggled to put on the brown leggings. Legolas was a dead weight and not co-operating at all. Hadn't it been for Aragorn's help, he wouldn't have managed to dress Legolas. Next was the tunic and Boromir studied the Elf once he had finished dressing Legolas. "His hair's a mess."

 

Memories of caring for his brother Faramir returned to him. When they were younger he had looked after Faramir, at times even fussing over his younger brother. "I don't know how to braid it."

 

"Hold him..." Aragorn gently handed the motionless Elf to Boromir. A smile stole on to his face, seeing with how much concern Boromir tucked Legolas beneath his warm cloak.

 

"What do I do now?" Boromir watched as Aragorn first skillfully combed the Elf's hair with his fingers, and then braided fair locks. A few minutes later, the Elf looked like he had never been ravaged.

 

"You hold him. Talking softly wouldn't hurt either." Aragorn regarded them curiously and realized he felt at ease with the way Boromir was holding the Elf. True concern spoke from Boromir's features and he hoped Boromir would find a way to bring Legolas back to them. "No one ever succeeded," he said reluctantly. Seeing Boromir's frown, he explained, "No one ever managed to bring back an Elf who had been violated. The odds that Legolas will fight for his survival are very slim."

 

"I refuse to accept that," said Boromir firmly. "I'll find a way to get through to him."

 

Aragorn nodded tiredly. "I hope you will, but... my heart feels heavy with concern. I fear I will lose my friend."

 

"You won't," vowed Boromir, pulling Legolas even closer. "He feels cold beneath my fingers."

 

Aragorn sighed. "His soul is drawn toward death... You might not be able to stop him." Aragorn rose to his feet and looked at the two men. "I'll look after the others and I'll try to track down the one who did this to Legolas. Please take good care of him and let me do the fighting."

 

Boromir nodded gravely. "I won't let him slip away, I won't."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Boromir had almost dozed off, when the warm light of Gandalf's staff suddenly surrounded them. Legolas' eyes were still closed and the Elf hadn't moved since Boromir had tended to his injuries. Would he succeed in forcing Legolas to return to them? How long would it take the reach the Elf? He didn't know, but he was determined to succeed.

 

"Boromir..." Gandalf sat down on a rock and extended the light of his staff, wanting to see Legolas' face. The Elf looked pale, but his chest was still rising, drawing in precious oxygen and Gandalf grew slightly hopeful. "Make sure he's warm."

 

Boromir nodded worried. "No matter how much I rub his skin, he remains cold to the touch."

 

"He's closer to death than life at this moment. You must find a way to bring him back." Gandalf sighed. "I would hate losing him, Boromir."

 

Boromir rubbed the insides of Legolas' wrists again, pressed the Elf's body against his and wrapped his cloak even tighter around them. Looking up at Gandalf he found that worry and hope were at war in the Wizard's eyes. "How long before I know I am fighting a lost battle?"

 

"If Legolas has truly given up his mind will grow weak and his breathing will stop when the moon rises again." Gandalf bend down and caressed a strand of blond hair. "I hope your strength will bring him back to us."

 

Boromir watched Gandalf leave and tucked Legolas' head beneath his chin, guarding the Elf during the reminder of the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aragorn watched Boromir and Legolas with some concern. They were about to leave the clearing and continue for Mount Doom, but Boromir now faced carrying Legolas. The Gondorian was strong, but Aragorn worried that carrying Legolas would wear the other man down. He was about to offer his help when Boromir used his warm cloak to wrap Legolas in. Boromir then fastened the cloak around his body, creating a sling in which Legolas rested comfortably. Boromir's sword arm was free and he could defend himself when attacked. Aragorn was impressed.

 

Boromir folded one arm around the Elf who was now resting against his chest. Legolas' head rested on Boromir's shoulder and it pained Aragorn to see that Legolas' eyes were still closed. If only those sapphire eyes would open, then they had a chance.

 

"Let's move out," said Boromir, indicating he was ready to leave the camp site.

 

"I will take the lead," decided Gandalf. "Aragorn, scout ahead and make sure we don't run into Orcs. We can't risk a battle while Legolas is... recuperating."

 

Aragorn noticed the unease among the hobbits when they stared at Legolas. Pippin's eyes had darkened with concern and Frodo hovered close to Boromir, offering his help, which the Gondorian politely declined.

 

Aragorn left the group to scout ahead, hoping the Elf would still be alive tonight.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Boromir had less problems carrying Legolas than expected. The fact that the Elf hardly weighed a thing was an advantage and Boromir managed to keep up with the rest of the Fellowship. Every so often Gimli or one the hobbits would inquire if they could help, but Boromir continued to decline.

 

Long hours they walked, making good progress, and the Walls of Moira appeared in the distance. Gimli roared his pleasure, raising his axe in greeting, but the rest remained subdued.

 

When night fell, they camped again and Boromir settled down near the fire, hoping it would warm the chilly Elf. He unwrapped Legolas from his cloak and was relieved to find that the Elf was still breathing. His eyes met Gandalf's questioningly. "Does this mean he will live?"

 

Gandalf nodded hesitantly. "But I must admit to being surprised. Several times today I expected you to call to us to a halt to mourn Legolas' passing, but... he seems to be fighting, but why I don't know... I never heard of anything like it."

 

Boromir felt pleased. During the entire day he had whispered softly, telling Legolas about Faramir and their youth, growing up at the court of Gondor. He had regaled Legolas with childhood tales, telling the Elf how naughty Faramir and he had been as children.

 

"Here, see if he wants to drink some water. If he doesn't, moisten his lips with water." Gandalf handed Boromir a bowl filled with fresh spring water.

 

Boromir placed the bowel against Legolas' lips. "Drink now, Master Elf."

 

But Legolas' lips remained closed, refusing the refreshing drink. Boromir then dipped his fingers into the water and moistened the Elf's lips, as Gandalf had suggested. Legolas' lips were chaffed and bruised and yet they felt soft, marveling Boromir. When had he started to pay attention to how Legolas' lips felt at his touch? "Swallow a few droplets, Legolas."

 

But the drops remained sitting on Legolas' lips. Boromir felt disappointed; he had hoped that Legolas would miraculously recover because of his care. He was now beginning to realize how hard this would be on both of them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I don't know if you have any siblings, Master Elf, but my little brother was trouble. He always got himself in to dangerous situations. Faramir climbed trees, then grew scared and didn't dare to climb down again. I had to go get him and deliver him safely to the ground. My father always said I was responsible for my little brother and I took that responsibility very seriously. When Faramir got a cold I was the one who tended to him and when Faramir decided to jump on to the back of a horse, and was then thrown off, I took the blame.

 

When we got older we fought a lot, for fun, mind you, for our bond is very strong. So strong that we sense it when something ails the other... but there are drawbacks as well. We fell in love with the same girl and we courted her for a while... Then she decided she didn't like either of us enough to marry and she choose another!" Boromir laughed. "Fair Elara... She choose a farmer above a son of Denethor!"

 

Boromir continued to chuckle. "Faramir was heart broken and I took it upon myself to cheer him up. We ended up mud wrestling in our father's stall!"

Boromir's deep laugh made the hobbits look up questioningly, but he continued to chuckle at his memories. "Maybe you will meet my brother, I'm sure you will like him, Legolas."

 

Boromir grew quiet and alert when Frodo and Sam approached them. "Young hobbits, go back to the fire and keep warm."

 

But Sam shook his head. "We gathered some berries for Legolas, maybe he will eat them?"

 

Boromir couldn't bear to tell them that Legolas was drifting far away from them, not drinking and certainly not eating. "I thank you, my friends." He raised one hand and Sam put the berries in his palm. "I'll try to feed them to Legolas."

 

"What's wrong with him?" asked Frodo unexpectedly. "Aragorn doesn't want to tell us. I read concern in his eyes, but he won't tell us what happened to Legolas. Was he attacked? Why isn't he moving or talking?"

 

Boromir sighed deeply. "Aye, my friends, he was attacked and wounded badly. His mind is resting and will return to us when he is ready."

 

"Is there anything we can do?" Sam looked at Boromir with eyes filled with hope.

 

"Aye, you can gather more berries." The hobbits were eager to help and Boromir couldn't simply dismiss them. Gathering berries would make the hobbits feel useful.

 

"We will do that," said Sam passionately. "We want to help."

 

"I know that," assured Boromir the hobbits. Frodo moved and Boromir's gaze was drawn to the One Ring the hobbit wore around his neck.

 

/Boromir... I am power... I am your destiny... Take me, use me, and dispose of the others. They don't understand my power, but you do./

 

Silvery words slithered stealthily into his mind, tempting him. Boromir started to rise, but something was keeping him down. With a start he realized that he had almost released Legolas and he quickly folded his arms around the Elf once more. The lure of the One Ring weakened, but continued to whisper softly.

 

"Boromir?" Frodo's eyes grow big, seeing the distant expression in the Man's eyes.

 

Boromir shook his head, trying to throw off the evil enchantment. "I must be more tired than I thought. Maybe I should get some sleep as well."

 

"Aragorn and Gandalf are standing guard," said Gimli who had overheard most of their conversation. "It's safe to sleep, Master Boromir." His axe lay beside him, ready for combat if necessary.

 

Frodo and Sam returned to sit with Merry and Pippin, mumbling softly and trying not to disturb the silence that hung near the fire.

 

Boromir closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. Hearing the Ring call him had upset him and he needed to drive away the temptation. "When Faramir and I were little we caught four mice in the woods. Our mother was deadly afraid of the critters and we released them in the throne room when my father was addressing his men. My mother screamed in terror when the mice headed for her feet and she jumped on to the throne, trying to get away from them. My father was enraged and he spent the next hour trying to catch those mice. Forty warriors chased four mice and never caught them.

 

When my father found out that Faramir and I were the perpetrators we were sentenced to kitchen duty for one month. It was the worst thing that could happen to us. Only women worked in the kitchens and now we had to scrub the floor, do the dishes and help them peel the potatoes and prepare the food. We never forgot that week and in spite of the humiliation Faramir learned how to prepare a decent stew!" The memories felt warm inside his mind and he sneaked a look at Legolas. "I don't know if you have brothers or sisters..."

 

"He has one older brother, Valthoron," said Gandalf, who had come to check on Legolas. "And they were quite mischievous as well, driving their father, King Thranduil, mad with their pranks."

 

Boromir nodded thankfully. "He's someone's little brother then..."

 

Gandalf actually smiled. "Aye and he needs a big brother to watch out for him now."

 

"I won't fail him," promised Boromir.

 

Gandalf nodded, hoping that Boromir was right.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next morning Boromir repeated the same ritual of moistening Legolas' lips with fresh water. The others were already on their feet, ready to leave and he rose as well, once more using his cloak as a sling to support his charge. "Will we enter Moria today?" he asked Gandalf as the Wizard fell in to step beside him.

 

Gandalf tried to measure the distance between the party and the Mines of Moria. "Maybe today, maybe tomorrow. I am in no hurry to enter the Mines. Evil lurks there."

 

Boromir pressed Legolas close to his body. "He is still alive. I take it that is a good sign?"

 

"Aye. I don't know what you're doing, but it seems to work. Legolas decided to stay with us after all. Now you must persevere."

 

Boromir pushed a strand of flaxen hair behind one pointed air after the wind blew the lock in to his face. Strange... the hair felt much more silk like than he remembered... "The Ring called me last night..." His eyes narrowed, wondering why he was confiding in Gandalf when this should remain a secret. He didn't want them to think of him as weak and volatile.

 

Gandalf looked at Boromir with worried eyes. He realized that Boromir was drawn to the One Ring and the Ring used it to its advantage. "Aragorn spoke true at the council of Elrond. No Man can wield the Ring. It only serves Sauron. It will poison your mind and use you to its advantage. Do not put your hope or trust in it."

 

Boromir nodded. "My heart knows you speak the truth..." One arm still cradled Legolas against his chest and he was suddenly reminded of a task more important than gaining possession of the Ring. The Elf depended on him and Boromir drew his power from that fact.

 

Gandalf studied Boromir closely and found that the man's fate was unclear to even one of the Istari. There was light and darkness in Boromir's soul and he wondered which one would prevail eventually.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once more they made camp and this time Gimli caught some rabbits, grilling them above the fire. "Here, Master Boromir, eat for you need the strength of two men as long as you carry Legolas."

 

Boromir gratefully accepted the food and began to eat. Legolas sat in front of him and the Elf's back rested against Boromir's chest. Some time ago he had tried to slip a berry in to the Elf's mouth, but Legolas hadn't swallowed it, and that frustrated Boromir. The Elf still refused to eat and his skin was losing its normal cream like tone, feeling dry and brittle, but Boromir only managed to slip a few droplets of water between the Elf's lips.

 

Gandalf joined them and began to eat as well. His eyes traveled from Boromir to Legolas and his worry increased. "Legolas should be regaining consciousness... or at least open his eyes." He didn't understand. The Elf had chosen life, yet Legolas gave no sign that he was returning to them. "Maybe he needs more time..." But time was the one thing they didn't have. They would enter the Mines of Moria tomorrow and the darkness would undo the little good Boromir had accomplished so far. The Wood Elf would suffer greatly in the long darkness of Moria.

 

Boromir felt equally worried. "I told him about my youth and about my brother Faramir. I am running out of tales to tell."

 

"Maybe we can entertain him?" offered Pippin. "I know some really good jokes and..."

 

"Shut up, Pippin," said Sam. "The last thing Legolas wants to hear are jokes!"

 

"How do you know? Can you read minds now?" Pippin sounded annoyed. "They are some of the best jokes around!"

 

"Quiet now, young hobbits," said Gimli, not in the mood for their bantering. "Sam is right. The Elf doesn't need your jokes."

 

Boromir moved Legolas nearer to a tree. They were still close to the fire, but now had some privacy as well. It was time for a more personal revelation.

He gently rested Legolas' head against his chest and covered the Elf with his cloak. "When I first met you at the council of Elrond you annoyed me, Legolas. You looked calm and composed, almost regal, and when I questioned Strider's knowledge of the Ring, you defended him, telling me I owed him my allegiance.

 

I admired your courage for standing up to me and your loyalty at defending a friend. At first I disliked you, but that has now changed. I never thought an Elf could be this vulnerable and yet you trust in me for you did not choose death. You chose life instead. When I pledged myself to your recovery I meant it. I do not know what will happen if we 'bond' like Gandalf mentioned, but I am willing to find out."

 

Boromir sucked in his breath. Was he imagining things or did Legolas just move slightly? He took the Elf's hands in his and rubbed the cold fingers. "I mean it. I do not know who hurt you, but I will find and punish him. I will be there for you in your hour of need, but first you have to return to us. We miss you. Gandalf fears losing you and so does Aragorn. You are frightening the hobbits and Gimli... I think he plans on sharpening his axe before splitting your attacker's skull. We need you with us, Legolas. You are the eyes and ears of the Fellowship. We cannot go on without you."

 

Boromir felt slightly awkward for delivering such a speech, which was uncharacteristic for him. He wasn't a man of many words, but now they needed to be spoken. "I am willing to commit to this bond, but you have to come back to us." A soft sigh seemed to flow from Legolas' lips and Boromir held his breath in eager anticipation. "Come back to us, Elf. I am not giving up on you, ever!"

 

"Boromir..." Aragorn suddenly leaned in closer.

 

"What is it?" Alarmed, Boromir cupped Legolas' chin in the palm of his hand and he studied the pale face. His heart missed a beat, staring in to a pair of sapphire eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"His eyes are open," whispered Aragorn in surprise. "I almost gave up hope."

 

Boromir stared curiously into the Elf's eyes. "They still look blank. Like he doesn't know we're here."

 

"He knows we're here..." Gandalf joined them as well, having heard Aragorn's words. "But he will return to us in little steps. His eyes are open, but his mind is still far away. Yet, it is a good sign. He has chosen life over death. The tales of your childhood made him return to us, Boromir." Seeing Legolas' open eyes, Gandalf felt hopeful that the Elf would eventually make a full recovery. It was beyond him how Boromir had accomplished this feat as it was unique. Not even the wisest of Elves had managed to bring back ravaged brothers or sisters. Wasn't it ironic that a Man would succeed where Elves had failed?

 

"When we enter Moria you must be alert, Boromir," continued Gandalf. "The darkness will weigh heavily on Legolas and it might urge him to draw back again. You must watch him closely."

 

Aragorn raised his right hand and stroked the fair hair. "Legolas will return to us, I'm certain of it now." Reassured, he rose to his feet and left, eager to take the first watch and to make sure that the mysterious attacker couldn't get close to the camp.

 

"Continue to talk to him and maybe he will drink now..." Gandalf nodded encouragingly. "I will tell our friends that Legolas is improving." He then moved back to the fire, giving Boromir and Legolas some privacy.

 

Boromir's gaze was locked with Legolas, and although the Elf's stare was empty, Boromir thought he saw emotion in the deep blue pools. "So you decided to open your eyes? Thank you, Legolas. Now drink some water or eat the berries the hobbits keep gathering. Every night they fill my hands with berries for you to eat. You shouldn't disappoint them."

 

Boromir brought a flask, filled with water, to Legolas' lips and let some drops fall on to the Elf's lips. His heart thumbed madly in his chest seeing Legolas swallow the droplets. "Aye, that's it. Now we're making progress." After letting Legolas drink some more, he removed the flask and pulled the cloak closer around them. His hands found Legolas' and he began rubbing the icy cold fingers. "So you liked my stories about Faramir? I have more of them..."

 

Boromir made sure Legolas rested comfortably in his arms and regaled the Elf with more childhood stories during the entire night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Boromir's eyes tried to pierce the blinding darkness of Moria. They had been driven into the Mines of Moria by a creature in the water and they now stood panting in the darkness. Legolas still rested against him, lying in the sling Boromir had turned his cloak in. Suddenly Gandalf's staff came alive with light, illuminating their surroundings. His first glance was for Legolas and Boromir felt reassured seeing the Elf's eyes still open and yet there was a dark, restless gleam in them which hadn't been there before. "You don't like being here," Boromir whispered, "I don't like being here either... But I will keep you safe."

 

"It's a long walk through the dark of Moria," said Gandalf, leading them through the dark chambers. His concerned glance traveled to Legolas and then to Boromir. "Stay close. The darkness will consume him should he get separated from you. Stay close to my staff's light."

 

Aragorn signaled Boromir to take the second place in line, right behind Gandalf and Boromir obeyed.

 

While Gimli talked about ancient times and the Dwarves digging deep, Boromir concentrated on his charge. Legolas began to shift in his cloak, at times moaning softly. Gandalf was right; the darkness was tormenting the Elf. "Be reassured," he whispered into the Elf's ear. "You are not alone. The darkness can't have you. I will keep you here."

 

They marched for long hours, but then Gandalf motioned them to stop. "I don't remember this," the Wizard said, staring at three corridors in front of him.

 

Gandalf sat down to ponder this dilemma and Boromir used the moment to sit down as well, holding Legolas close. "I still got some berries. Eat them. They will remind you of the forest and the rivers." He placed one berry in Legolas' mouth, hoping the Elf would swallow. "It's been four days since you ate last, Legolas, and you will eat these berries, even if I myself must force feed them to you. Now swallow."

 

Surprised, Boromir watched Legolas swallow the berry. The threat had worked. "Now another..." If threatening the Elf worked he would continue to do so. "When Faramir was ill with the flu I had to feed him some porridge. He hated it, but I made him eat it..."

 

Legolas seemed to get the message, now eating the berries obediently. Boromir marveled at this development. It looked like the Elf's body was responding, but Legolas' mind was still clinging to death, refusing to surface yet. The oppressive darkness was getting to him as well and everyone had fallen silent, even the hobbits. He needed to hear his own voice to keep the darkness from devouring him. "I hope you will one day tell me about your older brother, Valthoron, and the tricks you played on your father. Gandalf said the two of you drove your father mad."

 

Aragorn looked up, smiled and then hid his face behind his hair. This was between Boromir and Legolas and no matter how much he wanted to help the Elf, it was now up to Boromir to keep Legolas' spirit alive.

 

Boromir looked up, hearing Frodo and Gandalf talking softly. Suddenly the Wizard jumped to his feet, announcing he now knew which corridor was the correct one. Boromir sighed. "Gandalf made his decision... Maybe we will leave this darkness very shortly, Legolas." He once more fastened his cloak as a sling around him and pulled Legolas close.

 

The nine companions walked through the darkness and suddenly Gimli released a keening wail which made Legolas flinch. Boromir, concerned, tightened his hold on the Elf. His eyes followed Gimli as the Dwarf ran in to a deserted chamber, finding his cousin Balin's grave. The party halted and Boromir whispered softly, "Aragorn, we shouldn't stop. We should continue to move."

 

Aragorn nodded, but couldn't help listening to Gandalf.

 

"We can't get out..." were Gandalf's last words. "We can't get out."

 

Suddenly Pippin bumped in to a skeleton, sending it and a bucket down a pit. The sound rattled all Moria and soft, but dooming drums sounded from the dark chambers of Moria.

 

Commotion in the corridor made Boromir draw his sword and he took a defensive stance. Now that he had to look after Legolas he couldn't simply charge at the enemy, he had to be careful now.

 

"Goblins and they have a cave troll!" Aragorn quickly barricaded the door.

 

Boromir looked at his charge. "I will defend you... but we could use your bow and keen eye, Legolas." But the Elf remained silent.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The battle had been ugly. They had almost lost Frodo, but the hobbit had more tricks up his sleeve than anyone ever suspected.

 

Boromir kept one arm folded around the Elf, and looked cautiously around him. Suddenly the floor and ceiling came alive. "Goblin men!" cursed Boromir. Hundreds, maybe a thousand, of the foul creatures suddenly surrounded them and he kept his sword defensively in front of him. "Legolas, we're vastly outnumbered." Fighting themselves a way through the crowd seemed impossible and he worried more about the Elf and the company than for himself. The hobbits weren't warriors... They shouldn't be slain in battle.

 

A roaring sounded erupted from the end of the corridor and the goblins turned about, suddenly moving anxiously. Another roar sounded and they scattered in all directions. Boromir frowned at finding all goblins gone. "What devilry is this?"

 

Gandalf looked puzzled, unsure what to make of this development. He sensed something old, some evil, but couldn't identify it.

 

"A... Balrog... is... coming..."

 

Boromir's eyes widened in surprise, hearing Legolas' soft murmurs against his ear. Legolas was responding! Those were the first words the Elf had spoken since the attack!

 

"A Balrog..." Gandalf repeated the word. He knew that the Dwarves had dug too deep and too greedily, and thus they had freed this ancient evil from its prison. Only then did he realize that Legolas had spoken those words. He felt joy at hearing the Elf's weak voice, but dread when thinking of the danger they now feared. "Run fools!" This was an enemy none of them could defeat and he wasn't sure he would emerge victorious if it came down to a duel. "Run!"

 

Running through the great hall, down the stairs, Boromir almost fell in to darkness when the stairs suddenly ended in nothingness. Aragorn pulled him back, steadying him and after exchanging a glance, they continued. They jumped, one by one, and the great bridge partly collapsed behind them. They froze in dread when the ancient Balrog appeared behind them.

 

"Keep on moving! Take Legolas and the hobbits in to safety!" Aragorn pushed Boromir toward the entrance. "Gandalf and I will deal with the Balrog. Keep running and don't look behind you."

 

Boromir wanted to protest, but the expression in Aragorn's eyes was determined and he signaled the hobbits and Dwarf to follow him. Behind him, he heard Gandalf command the Balrog to return to the shadows, then there was a loud thud and Gandalf told the Balrog once more that the ancient evil wasn't allowed to pass. Suddenly noise and screams sounded from behind him, but he didn't dare look, knowing that he would turn around to help his friends and he couldn't do that. Aragorn depended on him to take the rest of the party to safety.

 

When they entered open space, Boromir finally looked over his shoulder. Aragorn was behind him, but Gandalf had disappeared and he instinctively knew what had happened to the Wizard. Gandalf had lost the battle and the Balrog wouldn't release his prisoner ever again.

 

Looking at the hobbits he found their faces stained with tears. Frodo was walking away from them, wanting to grieve for their old friend alone. Gimli looked shocked and as his eyes met Legolas he saw that they were swimming, releasing tears.

 

"Boromir, Gimli, get them to their feet." Aragorn hated pushing them on, but they didn't have a choice. Gandalf had given his life to buy them this head start.

 

"Give them a moment!" protested Boromir, having trouble to keep his own emotions in check. Especially the little ones deserved a moment of mourning! He gently touched Legolas' face, letting one tear slip on to his fingertip. It seemed precious to him and he rubbed it between his fingers. Tears... Legolas cried for Gandalf, but the Elf hadn't cried after he had been viciously attacked.

 

"These hills will be soon be swarming with Orcs!" said Aragorn. "We have to get moving." He wished they could sit down and mourn Gandalf's passing, but time was a luxury they didn't have. He couldn't let Gandalf's sacrifice be in vain!

 

Boromir reluctantly agreed that Aragorn was right and he pulled Sam and Merry to their feet. Gimli was ready to move on, but the Dwarf's eyes revealed his grief.

 

Aragorn guided Frodo back to the company and Boromir groaned at the grueling pace Aragorn set. Looking at Legolas' face he found that the Elf's tears had stopped, but the formerly expressionless eyes were now filled with regret and pain. He hated seeing those emotions in Legolas' eyes, which should shine with energy, but at least Legolas was now showing his emotions. The blank stare that had worried him was gone now. Legolas was returning to them little by little.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aragorn had decided that it was too risky to make a fire tonight so they now huddled close in darkness. The hobbits clung to each other, making sure they stayed warm by sharing their body warm. Gimli stood guard, needing a moment of privacy to deal with his feelings concerning Gandalf's death. Aragorn sat beside Boromir and stole glances at Legolas.

 

Seeing the Elf's open eyes filled with him with hope, but his heart was heavy, mourning Gandalf's passing. He didn't know what the future would bring now that their guide was lost. He decided to head for Lothlorien to see the Lady Galadriel. Maybe she could offer him advice, but it would take them a few more days to get to the enchanted forest.

 

"I'll miss him," whispered Sam... He had grown fond of the Wizard. "And his fireworks."

 

The other hobbits mumbled in agreement.

 

Aragorn looked at them and realized they needed encouragement. "Aye, we lost Gandalf to the Balrog, but we regained Legolas. The Elf's slowly returning to us." Privately he wondered how Legolas had known the Balrog was approaching. Had they met before?

 

"He is?" Frodo's eyes sought out Legolas and he smiled, finding them open.

 

"He even ate some of your berries, young hobbits," said Boromir encouragingly. "Losing Gandalf is most unfortunate and we will mourn his passing, but this Elf needs you. Needs you to gather more berries."

 

The hobbits nodded approvingly. "We will find more berries!" They were delighted that Legolas had eaten their berries and felt proud that they were able to help.

 

A nagging sense of guilt continued to eat at Aragorn. When they had found the ravaged Elf, he had automatically assumed Boromir was the perpetrator, but now that he saw with how much care Boromir tended to Legolas he realized how absurd that idea had been. Boromir was clearly incapable of hurting the Elf. "Boromir..."

 

Boromir looked up questioningly. Legolas was moving restlessly and the Elf's hands twitched nervously. "Aye?"

 

"I owe you an apology..." Aragorn moistened his lips; his mouth had suddenly gone dry. "I should never have accused you of hurting Legolas."

 

"I accept your apology," said Boromir at once. "Though I regret you ever reached that terrible conclusion. Let us not speak of it ever again."

 

Aragorn gratefully accepted. "What you are doing for Legolas is a testimony of your honor, Boromir, but tell me, why did you so willingly accept this task, which isn't an easy one?"

 

Boromir drew in a deep breath. "Maybe it's because of Faramir. I used to take care of my little brother and although Legolas' looks are deceiving I see him as a youngster."

 

"He's over two thousand years old," said Aragorn amused.

 

"But he doesn't look a day older than twenty!"

 

Aragorn had to admit that Boromir made a valid point. Legolas looked awfully young; and it had made Boromir accept this responsibility. "Boromir, it's safe to say that Legolas will eventually recover thanks to your care... Do you realize what that means?"

 

Boromir continued to stroke the blond hair as he looked at Aragorn. "I do not understand."

 

Aragorn grinned. "Legolas accepted this bond that is forming between the two of you. Once he recovered that bond must be completed." The frown on Boromir's brow amused him. "He will expect you to become his mate, his lover."

 

Boromir gulped. "What?"

 

"Gandalf explained this to you, didn't he?" Aragorn's amusement faded slightly. "It's a bond for life, a bond between lovers." Did Boromir even like men? "I'm sorry I thought you knew..."

 

Boromir blinked. "I didn't give Gandalf's words much thought back then. I was set on helping Legolas survive and... Lovers?" He shook his head in disbelief. "Aye, the Elf's attractive and fair, but..."

 

"You fancy women?"

 

Boromir shrugged, careful not to disturb Legolas who was still cradled against his chest. "I fancy both men and women, but... an Elf? He will live long after I'm dead."

 

"They can choose to become mortal." Arwen had offered him her immortality.

 

Boromir shook his head. "I wouldn't want that..." He looked at Legolas, wondering why the Elf had accepted him. He would have understood if Legolas had accepted Aragorn... maybe even the wise Gandalf, but why would the Elf settle for him? Legolas didn't even like him!

 

The tension that had build between them was getting to Aragorn and he changed their subject. "We will arrive at Lothlorien in a few days. Maybe the wise Lady Galadriel knows a way to heal Legolas without you needing to bond first."

 

Boromir nodded. "I would not mind being bound to him. He's honorable and fair, but it would be unfair to Legolas to be bound to me. I'll grow old and weak while he will remain young. Such a bond can't be healthy."

 

Aragorn regretted ever telling Boromir. "Do not worry about it. I'm sure things will happen as they are destined to happen." Aragorn rose to his feet and left Boromir to his own thoughts.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Boromir slept surprisingly peacefully that night. His dreams, normally filled with soft whispering of the One Ring, were now filled with Legolas' voice, mumbling softly. He couldn't make out the words, for he didn't know any Sindarin or Quenya and he was at a loss to what Legolas was saying. The Elf was in his arms, clinging to him for warmth and Legolas' fingers tenderly caressed his. A sense of peace descended on to Boromir and settled in his troubled heart. For the first time in his life he felt at peace and comfortable.

 

"Master Boromir?" Gimli frowned, realizing how soundly asleep Boromir was. It was a good thing that he was standing guard. "Wake up. We are about to leave camp."

 

Boromir reluctantly opened his eyes, unwilling to leave the dream behind. He blinked once, recognized Gimli's face and shook off the last remnants of sleep. "I will be up and about in a few minutes."

 

"Do not hurry, Master Boromir." Gimli's gaze shifted to Legolas. "His eyes are still open... And his hands are clutching your cloak. I do think he will come back to us. And aye, that's a good thing. Never thought I would ever befriend an Elf, but I did!"

 

Boromir took hold of the water flask and placed it against Legolas' lips. His eyes widened, as Legolas swallowed eagerly. Curious, he studied the Elf's eyes again and he swore he saw recognition in them. "You spoke when the Balrog came upon us. Please speak again. I would like to hear your voice." The nervous twitch near Legolas' right eye betrayed the Elf. "You heard me! Why ignore me?" He actually felt angry at the Elf. "You hear my words, but you shut me out, why?"

 

Legolas' hand twitched in his and Boromir calmed down. "I apologize, Legolas. I didn't mean to grow angry with you, but seeing you like this pains me."

 

Legolas blinked and Boromir smiled pleased, taking it as a positive sign. Maybe the Elf was still to weak to speak and this was his way to communicate, or at least show that he had understood. "I can't imagine how hard this is on you, but you have my support, Legolas."

 

The Elf blinked again and this time the no longer vacant eyes sought out his. "You're coming back to us, aren't you? I just need to be patient. Close your eyes once for yes." His heart missed a beat when Legolas shut his eyes. "At least now I know you're still in there. I was worried when you were unresponsive... I wish Gandalf were here to tell me what to do next."

 

At the mention of Gandalf's name a soft whimper fled Legolas' lips. "Aye, I know you cared for the Wizard and my heart mourns his passing as well. The only thing we can do is travel to Mount Doom and destroy the Ring. Gandalf would want us to carry on."

 

"Boromir? We need to leave now." Aragorn gently squeezed Boromir's shoulder. "Legolas looks like he's getting better."

 

"He can hear me, and he understands my words. Closing his eyes once means yes..."

 

Aragorn was impressed. "I don't know how you do it, my friend. Ancient Elves failed to bring back their own and you accomplished the impossible." Aragorn smiled warmly. "Aye, you are right. His eyes are no longer vacant. Legolas knows we're here."

 

The Elf briefly closed his eyes and Boromir boomed with pride. He had kept Legolas from leaving them. "I will see to it that he makes a full recovery..." Even if that meant becoming lovers...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With Legolas resting in his arms Boromir fell in to step beside Gimli. The four hobbits were busy gathering berries and once their hands were full, they slipped the berries in to Boromir's pockets. He gratefully accepted the gift. "How much longer before we reach Lothlorien?"

 

"Aragorn thinks we will arrive there tomorrow..." Gimli studied Legolas' face. The Elf's eyes were alive and curious and settled on a cloud, following it. "Aragorn told me he's aware of us?"

 

"Aye..." Boromir smiled and pressed his charge closer to his body. Then his smile faded. "But he seems incapable of speech."

 

Gimli gave Legolas a long thoughtful look. "Maybe he's like a child. Maybe he needs to relearn everything... You'll need to be patient and to teach him. Consider him a newborn."

 

Boromir considered the Dwarf's words, which made sense. Legolas had been to the Halls of Mandos and back again. That would take its toll on the Elf. "Your words are wise, Master Dwarf..."

 

Gimli nodded. "Be patient with our Elf..." Gimli raised his axe and then joined Aragorn who was walking up front.

 

Boromir nodded absentmindedly. "That may be it." The Elf's eyes were wide and full of an unknown emotion. "I will teach you then."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Boromir rocked Legolas. The Elf had eaten a handful of berries and drank a healing tea which Aragorn had prepared. For the first time since this ordeal had started Legolas looked content. The twitching had stopped and his head rested comfortably against Boromir's shoulder.

 

"I wish I knew your thoughts, Legolas," said Boromir, fingering the blond hair. "You accepted me as your mate, but why? You must have a reason, which eludes me. I'm merely a Man, and you're an Elf."

 

Suddenly Legolas jerked in the embrace and Boromir acted at once, tightening the embrace. Seeing the confused expression in Legolas' eyes, he quickly explained. "I'm not rejecting you or our bond, Legolas. I'm merely wondering..."

 

Boromir held his breath as Legolas' hand weakly squeezed his. Surprised, yet pleased, Boromir smiled. "You must like me then. That's quite the surprise. At the council of Elrond I got the impression that you disliked me. Maybe I was wrong? Who knows the mind of an Elf?"

 

Legolas unexpectedly smiled at him and Boromir swallowed hard, realizing that smile was only meant for him. "You want this bond to work, don't you? Why? What makes you think we will work out?"

 

But Legolas remained silent. The smile however, didn't fade.

 

"I won't betray your trust in me. Tomorrow we enter Lothlorien and Aragorn told me about the Lady Galadriel. She will be able to help you."

 

Another moan escaped Legolas' lips, making Boromir wonder. "You don't think she can help you? Aragorn said she is wise." But Legolas' eyes told him differently. "You think only I can help you?" Legolas blinked, confirming Boromir's thoughts. "Why do you put your trust in me?" It was the one thing that baffled the Gondorian. Secretly he felt like he shouldn't be trusted; the lure of the One Ring was too strong at times and he feared falling into shadow. So far, tending to Legolas had kept him safe. He tensed. Was that the reason why Legolas had put his trust in him? To keep the lure of the Ring at bay? How could the Elf know about the temptation he daily faced?

 

Legolas' head suddenly lolled to its right, limply resting in the crook of his arm. "I exhausted you. Rest now," said Boromir reassuringly. Tonight there wouldn't be any sleep for him as thoughts of Legolas and the One Ring battled in his mind for dominance.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aragorn stretched, and relished feeling the warm sunbeams on his skin. Today they would arrive at Lothlorien, where Legolas would find some rest, for a sort while at least. He had to give Boromir credit where credit was due. The Gondorian had stayed true to his word and still cared for Legolas. Aragorn frowned, wondering why Legolas had accepted Boromir as his mate. But Elves were odd creatures and he still tried to understand Elrond and Arwen. Their minds worked in mysterious ways.

 

He rose to his feet, and walked over to Boromir. "I can carry Legolas. Carrying him must tire you."

 

But Boromir shook his head. "He's no burden to me and although I thank you for your kind offer I won't let him out of my sight."

 

Aragorn sighed. "As you wish." He admired Boromir's dedication but didn't want the Gondorian to exhaust himself. He needed Boromir's sword later in battle!

 

Suddenly Merry walked up to them and Aragorn smiled, seeing the fruits and berries the hobbit carried.

 

"Here, Master Boromir. We found some other fruits as well," said Merry, smiling.

 

Boromir took hold of a strawberry and slipped it into Legolas' mouth. To his delight, the Elf munched on it and then swallowed.

 

Merry smiled and returned to the other hobbits, telling them to gather more fruits along the way as Legolas seemed to like them.

 

"You are a fortunate man," said Aragorn thoughtfully. "An Elf's love is strong and Legolas will never desert you. I hope you realize that."

 

Boromir nodded. "At times I worry about that. Aye, I care greatly about him, but do I love him?"

 

"You will learn to love him," said Aragorn knowingly. "He will fill your heart will love."

 

And maybe Legolas' love would finally free him of the lure of the One Ring.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"The Lady Galadriel awaits you," said Haldir, watching Legolas closely. The Lady hadn't told him that the Wood Elf was wounded!

 

"We will follow you," assured Aragorn Haldir.

 

"Aragorn, we should leave this forest." Gimli glared at Haldir with obvious distrust in his eyes.

 

Aragorn turned about and lowered himself on to his heels. "Legolas needs rest, Gimli."

 

"Aye, you're right..." admitted Gimli. "Lead on, I will follow."

 

The companions followed Haldir and his men, and Boromir noticed the awkward glances the Elves gave him. He understood that they worried about one of their own, but he wouldn't allow them to take Legolas away from him. Legolas' eyes moved wildly in their sockets and he sensed the Elf's agitation. "All is well," said Boromir reassuringly. Acting instinctively, his lips brushed Legolas' brow, trying to deepen the bond that was forming between them. When he finally realized he had kissed Legolas' brow, he chuckled softly. "Aragorn is right... Loving you will be easy. No one will separate us, I promise. Not even the Lady Galadriel."

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's beautiful. Lothlorien is mystical and calming and it soothes my troubled mind. All I am capable of is lying in this sling, as Boromir carries me in to the great hall. I've come to depend on him for my well being and he hasn't forsaken me... yet. I know the lure of the One Ring is strong, and corrupting him, and I can only hope that he will find the strength he needs to resist. We can't lose him to the Shadows. His sword arm is strong and his fearlessness will see us through the worst times.

 

Galadriel... She's even more beautiful than I thought. My father told me about the Lady, but I never met her before. She's regal, almost spirit like and her husband, Celeborn is at her side. Her eyes... They see right through me. Does she know my heart? My soul?

 

Ah, Boromir... He pulls me even closer to his chest and his words reassure me. He already cares about me, whether he accepts his feelings or not isn't important. In the end, he will love me... It still baffles me that he reached out this unconditionally. Had he not, I would be dead now, but I'm growing stronger every day. I still don't understand why I didn't hear the Orcs coming...

 

They're talking... I should listen...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"My Lady... My Lord..." Aragorn bowed respectfully, addressing the rulers of Lothlorien. "We come to you, seeking help. We lost Gandalf the Grey in the Mines of Moria and are in need of guidance..."

 

Galadriel smiled warmly. "Rest first. We can discuss these matter later, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. Let me show you to your quarters where you can eat and rest." When she glanced at Legolas, concern shone from her eyes. "We didn't know Legolas had fallen ill."

 

Boromir swallowed hard, facing her gaze head on when she locked eyes with him. "It's a delicate matter, which I would like to discuss with you in private." There was no reason to tell the entire court what had happened to the Wood Elf.

 

Galadriel nodded. "Follow me..."

 

Boromir tightened his hold on Legolas and followed Galadriel. He frowned when Celeborn lead the rest of the company in to the opposite direction and he exchanged a worried glance with Aragorn, who nodded encouragingly. Aragorn obviously trusted Galadriel and Celeborn and allowed them to be separated. Boromir decided to give Galadriel the benefit of the doubt and followed the Lady inside when she gestured him toward the bed in one of the rooms. Boromir loosened the sling and gently lowered Legolas on to the bed.

 

"He looks too pale," whispered Galadriel as she approached the bed. She rested her right hand on Legolas' brow and her eyes darkened. "Do you know what happened to him?"

 

Boromir nodded. "Gandalf told me."

 

"And you bound yourself to him?" Galadriel raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "I must admit this surprises me. I never thought a Man would bound himself to an Elf and the fact that Legolas accepted you is equally baffling."

 

"I do not understand either," admitted Boromir. "But for some elusive reason he seems to put his trust in me."

 

"Take good care of him," said Galadriel. "You'll find a refreshing pool in the next room and robes will await you once you return. A bath with refresh you both. Food will also be brought to you as well as wine." Galadriel moved toward the doorway and smiled. "You are an astounding Man, Boromir, son of Denethor. I hope you appreciate the gift given to you."

 

Boromir understood. "I will cherish him."

 

Satisfied, Galadriel stepped outside, leaving the two men alone.

 

Boromir looked at Legolas' face, cringing at the bruises and dirt. "I should clean you up..."Taking a bath sounded wonderful and he decided not to waste any time. Boromir disposed of his traveling cloak and went in to the bathroom. In awe, he stared at the garden in front of him. The 'bath' Galadriel had referred to was a pool of water amidst plants and trees. The ceiling was painted in blues and yellows, resembling the sky and sun. Legolas would love this! 

 

He muttered softly when he returned to the bedroom. "It's beautiful, Legolas. It almost feels like being outside." He suddenly froze, realizing Legolas was studying him intently. "Or do you prefer not to take a bath?" It only now occurred him that Legolas might feel uncomfortable being naked. "I could remain dressed when bathing you." He would soak his clothes but he was sure the Elves had spare clothes for him. "No matter what you decide, I will do as you wish." He sat down on the side of the bed and tenderly caressed a strand of fair locks. "I will take care of you, I promise."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I wish I could tell him that he doesn't scare me. Even naked, I will trust him. Boromir understands so little of himself, and maybe I will show him his true self in time. From the way he looks at me I can tell he's worried. That worry, so palpable, convinced me to leave the Halls of Mandos and return to this world. I never expected him to feel this worried, or to care.

 

It's been centuries since someone cared this deeply about me and he doesn't even realize how he feels. Boromir thinks his sense of responsibility urges him on, but this goes deeper. Yes, I trust him and in time I will learn to love him for he made me come back.

 

How do I tell him that I want to take that bath and that he can remove his clothes? I don't want to remember what those Orcs did to me and I close my eyes against the memories.

 

"Legolas!"

 

The alarm in Boromir's voice makes my eyes flash open. I didn't want to scare him. I only wanted a moment to clear my mind. I'm desperate to show him that everything is fine and I manage to lift my right hand. He smiles now, and his smile radiates concern and affection. Why does he hide these feelings from himself? Love is a gift, not a burden.

 

His hand trembles as I rest mine on top of his. He feels warm beneath my touch, warm and inviting. When I bound myself to him I knew I had to complete the bond in the future. Lovers... Love is already in his eyes...

 

"Don't close your eyes again. It worries me."

 

The command is gentle yet compelling and I obey. I stare at him in silent wonder. His heart is warm and gentle, but his desire to possess the Ring is slowly poisoning his goodness. Can I stop it in time? Will our love show him where true strength lies or will he succumb to the temptation of power?

 

"You're starting to improve, aren't you? First you spoke to us, then you closed and opened your eyes and now you're holding my hand."

 

I gently squeeze his hand in return and wish I didn't feel this weak. Talking demands too much of my strength and my vocal chords seem to have gone silent. Gimli was right; I do have to relearn many things. When the Orcs attacked me, they destroyed a large part of me and only Boromir can help me rebuild it. Maybe I can manage one word? "B-bbat--h..." My voice sounds awfully weak and the stutter worries me. How much is left of me?

 

Boromir's smile broadens and he beams at me.

 

"You wish to take that bath now?"

 

I close my eyes briefly, hoping he remembers it means yes. I do want to take that bath and wash the dirt off my skin. The darkness of the Mines left me tainted.

 

"I can undress you and lower you in to the pool. It didn't appear very deep."

 

Boromir... how many people misjudged you in the past? What is it that brings out this tenderness and concern? You'd defend me with your life now that you committed yourself to me. I should attempt speech once more. "W-with...y-you..."

 

"You want me to join you in the pool? But..."

 

Concern furrows his brow. "Tr-trust... you..."

 

"You trust me... I realize that you trust me, but you shouldn't. I don't trust myself."

 

And therein lies the problem. Boromir knows his weaknesses very well, but fears he won't be strong enough to resist temptation. I must show him the way... I squeeze his hand again, hoping it will urge him in to action. He understands and slowly and oh so tenderly he begins to remove my boots, socks, leggings and eventually my shirt. Naked, I shiver.

 

"You're cold!"

 

Boromir seems angry with himself and he quickly wraps me up in the silk like sheet. Thankfully I try to smile, but I am not sure the smile comes across. He lifts me in his arms and carries me in to the next room. Boromir was right; the site is stunning. The soft rustle of leaves soothes my nerves and the water radiates a warm that is most certainly inviting. He places me on the ground and then looks at me questioningly. I know what troubles him.

 

"Do you want me to remain clothed? I'm sure I can acquire dry clothes from the Lady Galadriel."

 

Twice I close my eyes, very quickly. It's my way of saying no, but does he understand? He doesn't scare me; I know he will never hurt me. It's not in his nature to inflict pain.

 

"Does that mean no?"

 

I close them once again, confirming his words.

 

"I'm not sure this is a wise thing to do, Legolas... What if it brings back bad memories?"

 

My memories are mine to worry about. Those dreadful moments will never leave me, but they don't consume me, that changed when I accepted this bond. Boromir now is my strength and the memories are losing their frightening intensity.

 

Finally Boromir seems to make up his mind and I watch curiously as he begins to take off his clothes. He's muscular; his body is well toned. His chest hair awakens my curiosity. I never had a lover with chest hair and I wonder how snaking my fingers through it will feel. I am tempted to let my gaze drop, but I don't. Although the memories aren't very vivid I do not want to temp them. I keep my eyes locked with his and it seems to reassure him and calm him down.

 

Now that he is naked as well, he removes the sheet and gathers me to his chest once more, slowly walking in to the pool filled with warm water. I can't hold back a moan of pure contentment as the water caresses my abused body. Boromir, who has gone silent, sits down and positions me between his legs. I rest my back against his chest and I sigh softly. This is bliss...

 

"Are you comfortable?"

 

He still sounds worried and trying to reassure him, I rest my head against his shoulder. The water relaxes me and I start to feel tired. Exhaustion finally catches up with me and I am tempted to just let go and fall asleep. But I can't. Boromir might panic should I become unresponsive again. No, I must remain awake.

 

"Could you squeeze my hand once for yes?"

 

His fingers slip in to mine and I squeeze weakly. Yes, I am more than comfortable. The water warms my chilly bones and brings warmth back to my blood. I finally start to feel alive again. The fact that we are skin on skin only strengthens that sensation. I smile against his chest, still marveling about the chest hair.

 

The silence feels comfortable and against my will I start to doze off.

 

"You're falling asleep... It would be best if I returned you to the bed where you can sleep comfortably."

 

I am too tired to reply or nod. His arms once more wrap themselves around me and lift me from the water. I instantly feel chilly, but then Boromir picks up the sheet and covers me with it. We return to the bedroom and find that Galadriel's servants have been in here, putting warm robes, food, tea and wine next to the bed which is now covered with warm blankets. They started a fire and the sound of burning wood reminds me of home, of Mirkwood.

 

"They are taking excellent care of us."

 

Boromir lowers me on to the bed and stares at the robes. I can guess what he's thinking... "No..." Robes aren't necessary; I want to feel his body heat tonight. Boromir frowns and locks eyes with me.

 

"No?"

 

"No...ro...bes..." My speech is approving and I feel grateful for that. I want to be able to communicate with Boromir. I need him and he needs me. There can't be any misunderstandings between us.

 

Boromir's frown deepens. He's probably wondering why I trust him unconditionally, but how can I not? He pulled me back from the brink of death!

 

"Would you like to eat or drink something?"

 

Boromir removes the wet sheet and quickly covers me with the blanket. He then dries off his skin and slips beneath the covers as well, placing the tray on his lap. I lay limply in the bed and he puts several pillows beneath my back so I can sit upright. "Yes..." I study the items on the tray. There's Lembas, fruits, tea and wine. My stomach growls, reminding me I lived on berries for the last few days. My hand unsteadily reaches for the Lembas, but Boromir quickly takes hold of the bread and helps me take a bite out of it. Nothing ever tasted better!

 

"Tea or wine?"

 

My heart yearns for the sweet taste of wine, but the herbal tea will help me recover and I point at it. Boromir places the cup against my lips and I swallow greedily. The warm liquid soothes my throat and I sigh blissfully. Boromir helps me eat more Lembas, and drink more tea. I appreciate his assistance and I wonder if we will work out or if I will lose him to the lure of the Ring...

 

I shake my head, indicating I've had enough. Boromir disposes of the empty cup, places the tray on the floor again and pulls up the blankets. He looks at me with a slight discomfort in his eyes and he is trying hard not to make any bodily contact. I am touched by his concern but it is uncalled for. My grip is weak, but I curl my fingers around his arm, trying to pull him closer. He finally understands what I want and moves a little closer. His eyes clearly show his doubts and I want to take that doubt away, but I am still getting used to speaking aloud again. Hopefully I will be strong enough in a few days to carry a conversation with him, but now, I'm dozing off.

 

I press closer to him until his arms come up behind my back. I am on my side, his arms are wrapped around me and I rest my head against his chest, curling up in his arms. I feel warm and... safe. I do not want to acknowledge the remnants of fear in my mind, and his strength helps chase away the memories of a vile touch.

 

"Yes, go to sleep now. You're fed, warm and comfortable. I will keep watch over you..."

 

Boromir's promise pushes me over the edge and I slide in to a deep and healing sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Boromir wondered about how vulnerable and trusting Legolas was in his arms. The Elf was a mystery to him. In spite of what had happened to Legolas, the Elf trusted him, had chosen to be bound to him. What baffled him most was how willingly Legolas accepted his help.

 

His fingers combed the long flaxen hair. "I really need to learn how to braid your hair..."

 

"I can teach you..."

 

Boromir startled, angry with himself for not noticing Galadriel's arrival.

 

"Be at ease, Boromir. You do not have anything to fear from me. I am a friend." Galadriel seemed to float in to the room. "Our Prince already looks better."

 

"Prince?" Boromir's gaze shifted from Galadriel to Legolas. "I did not know he is a Prince." No one had ever told him!

 

"He is the youngest son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood," said Galadriel, "and he is very precious to his father. Thranduil lost his wife many centuries ago and Legolas reminds him of her as he carries her features." Galadriel sat down on the side of the bed and began to braid Legolas' hair. "Watch..."

 

Boromir watched her agile fingers neatly braid the long hair. "I want to thank you for your hospitality. That bath was just what Legolas needed..."

 

"The rest will do him good as well." Galadriel had finished with one braid and chose another strand to braid. "Can you love him?"

 

Her frank question briefly took him aback, but then he explored his feelings and he answered truthfully. "He's fair and honorable. A great warrior and an excellent archer..." He paused, trying to sort out his feelings. "I think I already love him."

 

Galadriel nodded. "Your affection, your growing love is what keeps him here, what brought him back from the great halls of Mandos. He will love you in return..."

 

Boromir sighed deeply. "I am not worthy of his love."

 

Galadriel finished the second braid and then caressed Legolas' face. "You are wrong, Boromir. You are worthy of his love. The Ring holds a vast power of you, but there is a power much stronger than the lure of the One Ring."

 

Alarmed Boromir looked her in the eyes. How could she know about the Ring and how it affected him?

 

"I've seen the future... Or a possible future," hinted Galadriel. "You will be faced with a grave dilemma, my Gondorian friend. You will be forced to choose between your desire to rule and the love you bear Legolas. The choice should be easy, but on you it will be hard. Chose the Ring and death awaits... It will await not only you, but Legolas will wither away without your strength, without your love. Choose the Ring and you will condemn yourself and Legolas to certain death."

 

Boromir's eyes widened. "I won't ever hurt him..."

 

Galadriel's eyes filled with compassion. "Choose the Ring and you will die defending the hobbits. You will leave Legolas behind and you will never have known the true power of love. Choose Legolas over the Ring and you will fight many wars and emerge victorious."

 

Boromir could no longer meet her gaze and averted his eyes. "A dreadful future you paint."

 

Galadriel rose from the bed and walked to the doorway. "It is your choice, Boromir. It will always be your choice, remember that. You can always return to the right path and when you do, you will find Legolas at your side. Don't throw his love away for the Ring for it will betray and devour you." Galadriel turned about and left the room.

 

Boromir's hand tangled in the fair hair and although the touch comforted him, his mind remained troubled.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I feel comfortably warm and safe. Strong arms hold me close and a soft snore reaches my ears. I can't help but smile as Boromir's chest hair tickles against my cheek. I cock my head and manage to look at his face. Boromir's still asleep and all doubts and concerns fled from his features.

 

Blissfully I sigh and mould myself after his form, trying to soak up as much body heat as possible. Changes in his breathing alert me; he's waking up.

 

"Good morning..."

 

I smile against his chest and rub my cheek against his skin. Boromir tenses against me and I understand his fears. The Orcs put me through a very traumatic experience and Boromir doesn't know how to handle this. He doesn't know much about Elves and thinks I am fragile, but I am not, not now a connection has been established.

 

"Did you sleep well? Are you hungry?"

 

So many questions! I lock eyes with him and hear him suck in his breath. All I want is to rest in his arms, and to savor this eternal moment. Once again I attempt speech and I am relieved when I can speak more easily. Boromir's care and strength are aiding my recovery. "Stay..."

 

"Stay?"

 

He gives me a questioning look. "Do... not... move..." I want to stay like this.

 

Boromir suddenly laughs and the sound vibrates through my body. He finally understand what I'm trying to say, but then his laugh fades until only a brooding expression remains. I don't like seeing that expression in his eyes.

 

"Why? Why do you put your trust in me? Why accept me as your mate? Why bond with me? Is it because I was the first to offer? Aragorn would have done the same thing, and even Gandalf offered..."

 

I know I should explain myself to him, but I am still too exhausted to speak at length. "Will... explain... in time." I curl my fingers around his and eventually entwine them, hoping this will answer his questions for now.

 

"I just don't understand, Legolas..."

 

I know you don't understand, Boromir... And it pains me to know that you think of yourself as unworthy of my love. I vow that will change in time.

 

"Boromir?"

 

Aragorn's voice startles us both. Reluctantly I look over at the doorway and find Aragorn standing there, looking at us with a bemused smile on his face. Aragorn understands me, understands our people's way, but even he must wonder why I accepted Boromir.

 

"Aragorn!"

 

Boromir sounds displeased and I can't blame him. The intimacy of the moment is gone and I force myself to pay attention. Will Aragorn leave me here at Lothlorien? But then he loses the power of Boromir's sword arm as well. Allowing me to come along is risky as well because he can't depend on me. Did he already reach a decision?

 

"I see you made yourself comfortable?" Aragorn grinned wickedly.

 

Boromir's eyes narrowed. "Legolas felt cold..."

 

Boromir's answer amuses me and I grin. A sense of protectiveness emanates from Boromir, warming my soul. His grip is possessive and yet so unlike the tainting grip of the Orcs. This Man will love me until death does us part... He just doesn't know it yet.

 

"I want to talk to you about our quest..." Aragorn leaned against the doorway, not entering the room. "Do you wish to continue or to stay here?"

 

Aragorn's questions surprises me. I thought he already had made up his mind! Boromir relaxes slightly and I wonder about his answer.

 

"We won't desert you now!" said Boromir indignantly.

 

That's Boromir, loyal and strong. It never occurred to him to stay here and I would have disapproved if it had. I will grow stronger in time. I will remain weak for some days, but Boromir's strength will pull me through.

 

Aragorn sighed. "I am concerned about Legolas, Boromir. Staying here and taking care of Legolas doesn't mean you're deserting me. You must do what is best for Legolas."

 

"Then why don't we ask Legolas?" suggested Boromir.

 

Thank you... I raise my head and make eye contact with Aragorn. In his eyes I see puzzlement. He wonders why I am recovering while other Elves died after being ravaged. "We... will... come... with... you." Saying that sapped most of my strength, but Aragorn's convinced now.

 

"If that's your wish..." Aragorn nodded once. "We will leave tomorrow."

 

Boromir's fingers gently massage my scalp and I relish his touch, which is tender and full of affection. The bond is deepening and soon it will force us to complete it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Come closer, don't be afraid."

 

Galadriel beckoned him closer, but Boromir hesitated. He had only woken a few seconds ago, wondering what he was doing outside. He had never sleepwalked before and this development worried him. Legolas was alone now and he should be there to comfort the Elf. "Why am I here?" Although he was inclined to trust Galadriel he remained alert.

 

"This is the mirror of Galadriel," she said, "Will you look at it?"

 

"What will I see? Why should I look?" Boromir remained at a distance. Why had she called him out here in the dead of night? Why make him leave Legolas' side? It made him distrustful. Looking down, he found he was dressed in soft robes, when had he put them on?

 

"The last time we talked I told you what terrible consequences await you if you chose the Ring over Legolas. I am not sure you fully understand how important it is that you withstand the lure of the Ring. Look in to the water and tell me what you see."

 

Her voice carried so much command that Boromir approached the water and looked at it. His breath caught when the surface changed. Images formed in the water and his eyes widened, realizing he was attacking Frodo, demanding the Halfling handed him the Ring. Questioningly he stared at the possessed expression in the other Boromir's eyes; was that really he? "I would never attack Frodo."

 

"But you will," said Galadriel softly. "You will attack him, force him to use the Ring to escape and..." Her voice trailed off, seeing his shocked expression.

 

Boromir's breathing quickened seeing his mirror image go down after taking three large arrows in his chest. The Uruk-Hai prepared for a final shot, but Aragorn stopped him. A moment later he watched his reflection die and then... Legolas... Legolas had fallen to his knees and was now gathering him in to his arms, crying hot tears of grief and pain. "What will happen to him?"

 

"Legolas' soul will fade away. Within the year his soul will travel to the great Halls of Mandos. Without you he doesn't have a reason to live."

 

"I can't let him die..." Boromir shook his head in disbelief. "I still don't believe I could attack Frodo." Ever since that very first day he had felt extremely protective of the hobbits!

 

"The lure of the Ring is strong, Boromir," said Galadriel and her voice turned remarkably compassionately. "I almost faltered as well and succumbed to its lure. Legolas can lead you back to the light and away from the Shadow... if you let him."

 

Boromir nodded once. "I won't let the Ring control me. Thank you for showing me." He turned around, ready to return to Legolas.

 

Galadriel watched him walk away and her eyes filled with compassion for the Man whose struggle she understood only too well. "Legolas will save you..."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/Waking up, I realize at once that I'm alone in bed. Where's Boromir? I can't believe he would leave; something extraordinary must have occurred. He will be back shortly... He must return to me! I still need him, his presence, his warmth, his strength...

 

Suddenly the door opens and my eyes meet Boromir's. Yes, he returned. He looks cold and confused and I frown, wondering what upset him. I push back the covers, signaling him to join me and he does, still clothed in robes. He lays down on his side, facing me, and his arms enfold me. Shivers run down my spine; he feels so cold! Why was he outside?

 

His eyes possess a secretive gleam and I know he's hiding things from me. I must reach out and reconnect with him. There can't be any emotional distance between us now./

 

"Boromir?"

 

"I talked to the Lady Galadriel... She's very determined to see you happy and for some reason she thinks we're meant to be together."

 

/I weakly nod my head. Galadriel is wise and knows best the way of the Elves. She knows the lure of the Ring and the constant struggle Boromir is in./ "She is right..."

 

Boromir shifted beneath the blankets and watched in wonder when Legolas moved closer to him, almost trying to become a part of him. "She told me I will betray the Fellowship. I will succumb to the lure of the Ring and attack Frodo... I will pay for this mistake with my life..."

 

/I can't believe he doesn't understand. Do I have the strength to explain?/ "Boromir... what you saw... was one possible future... it doesn't have to be... that way."

 

"No Legolas, I know my weakness and I doubt I can stop this from happening."

 

/His answer pains me greatly. Instead of offering words, I slowly raise my hand and allow my fingers to tangle in his hair. Will my love make a difference?/ "You always have a choice... Boromir... the future changes all the time."

 

Boromir smiled saddened. "You look tired... Why don't you rest some more?"

 

/I understand. He wants a few moments to sort out his thoughts. I nod and rest my head against his chest. The soft fabric of the robes irritates me, because it keeps me from making skin on skin contact, but I remain quiet. For him, I will rest./

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Boromir sighed deeply when Legolas' breathing indicated that the Elf had gone back to sleep. Galadriel's words had deeply upset him. How could he ever attack a gentle soul like Frodo? It was true, he craved possession of the Ring because it would help him defend his people, but he had resisted its pull so far and now that he had Legolas to care for he was determined to fight the lure even harder.

 

Legolas... The Elf still mystified him. He never expected Legolas to trust him this unconditionally. Being honest with himself he admitted that he was starting to fall in love with the fair creature. The fact that Legolas was immortal and he merely mortal no longer really mattered to him. Only being together was important.

 

He pulled Legolas even closer and buried his face in the long, golden locks. He inhaled the other man's scent and smiled. Legolas wanted him, wanted to make this work. Why an Elven Prince wanted him was still beyond his understanding, but he was willing to accept the fact. Loving Legolas was easy...

 

Acting on instinct, his lips brushed the silk like locks and he pressed a gentle kiss on the strands. He'd had lovers before, although he wasn't sure it was the right term to describe them. Some had stolen in to his bed because he held an important position in Gondor, others he had used for sexual pleasure and they had used him in return. Never before had he made love... and he wondered if it differed from having sex...

 

Legolas moved in his arms and he suddenly stared in to a pair of smoky blue eyes, which were no longer filled with the void expression of sleep. Legolas was very much awake and smiling at him. He tentatively returned the smile. His heartbeat sped up when Legolas' fingertips tenderly caressed his face, tracing his stubble. "You should be asleep," he whispered in a hoarse tone.

 

Legolas merely smiled, making him swallow hard. There was an odd expression of mischief in Legolas' eyes. What was the Elf up to? That thought made him shiver and the look Legolas was giving him made his groin stir. Embarrassed and ashamed, he tried to fight the arousal in to submission. It was hardly appropriate to lust after an Elf who had been ravaged only recently.

 

Legolas' eyes widened and Boromir cursed privately. "I should apologize..." He was about to pull back and leave the bed, when Legolas' weak grip held him back.

 

"Don't... Please stay."

 

Boromir shook his head. "You can't want this... Not after what happened to you..."

 

Legolas licked his lips and Boromir's cock twitched at the sight. "Let me leave... It's best," whispered Boromir.

 

"No, stay..." Legolas looked tired and almost rejected. "I need you... Our bond aids my recovery... Making love will help me improve..."

 

"Making love..." Boromir repeated the words, recalling his musings earlier. "I don't want you to relive all those unpleasant moments..." He suddenly wondered if Legolas remembered what had happened, should he ask?

 

"Aye, I remember what happened..."

 

Boromir held his breath and feeling Legolas tremble against him, he tightened the embrace again, refusing to let the memories overwhelm Legolas. "You can tell me..." Maybe talking about it would help Legolas work through it. "I'll listen..."

 

Legolas nodded against his chest and Boromir began to stroke the soft skin of the Elf's face. The bruises were starting to fade and the paleness was retreating little by little.

 

"I wanted to be alone for a while, and I left the campsite. I found a lovely clearing and I lay down to watch the stars. I was almost lulled into sleep when they attacked. It were Orcs, but more foul than I have even seen before, stronger and more cunning as well. I fought them, but there were three of them and only one of me. When they had beaten me in to submission, two of them left, announcing they were getting the horses and that they would take me with them to Isengard. The third one, their leader, remained and..." Legolas briefly closed his eyes. "I've been with men before, but I always gave myself willingly. This monster took what he wanted... I must have lost consciousness and then darkness surrounded me... I stayed in that darkness for some time, then I was pulled toward Mandos. My mother suddenly appeared to my right, crying, but welcoming me. I knew then that I was dead, for she died when I was little."

 

Boromir now firmly controlled his emotions and the arousal had completely faded, hearing Legolas' trembling voice. "I'm here for you," he whispered, gently rubbing the other man's back.

 

Legolas drew in a deep breath and then continued. "I finally fully realized what was happening; that I had been granted to travel to the Halls of Mandos after my ordeal and although I regretted leaving the company, I knew I couldn't return to them. Then... then your voice appeared, telling me about Faramir. A warmth began to envelop me, pulling me back and I sensed your arms around my form. My mother told me I had to choose between staying at Mandos or return to the living. I wanted to stay at Mandos, I wanted to die, but... You didn't give up. Your voice remained and I felt so warm when you were close."

 

A lump formed in Boromir's voice. "You needed me and I was determined to bring you back."

 

Legolas smiled. "Aye, it was a sense of duty and honor that guided your actions at first... but what is guiding them now?" He cocked his head and made eye contact with the Gondorian. "When I returned a bond formed, and it's helping me recover. Do you know what that bond entails? Did anybody tell you or did you make this decision blindly?"

 

"I know what it means," whispered Boromir tenderly. "We'll become lovers in time."

 

Legolas' smile brightened. "True, but it goes even deeper than that. I can't explain it to you for I do not know what to expect either, but..."

 

Boromir placed a finger against Legolas' lips. "We can discuss this later."

 

"No, we need to discuss it now." Legolas curled his fingers around Boromir's and pressed it against his lips, planting a soft kiss on its tip. "You are falling in love with me and I return your feelings; it's part of the bond forming between us." Suddenly he grew serious. "Do you accept me as your mate? If you do, we'll be married according to Elven standards, do you fully understand what that means? You can't have another lover as long as I live."

 

"What happens when I am old and grey and die of old age?" Boromir grew worried again. "Will my death then cause yours as well?"

 

Legolas shook his head. "Not after a lifetime full of love. It will ensure my safety and I will draw my strength from it in the centuries to come..."

 

Boromir briefly felt speechless. Legolas no longer resembled the unresponsive Elf whom he had cared for these last few days and that expression of mischief worried him. His eyes grew big, feeling Legolas' hand slip beneath his robes. "What are you doing?"

 

"I desire you..." whispered Legolas. "When you bonded with me you created a connection, which is stronger than my memories of the Orcs. Aye, a part of me remembers those dreadful minutes, but the larger part of me wants to be with you."

 

Boromir couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You want to be with me? Legolas, I don't know... We should wait..."

 

"Boromir, I died... I went to the Halls of Mandos and I returned for you, because of your promise. I'm no longer the man you knew, I've changed..."

 

Boromir wasn't sure what to make of the other man's words. "You may be ready, but I am not..."

 

Legolas' eyes closed. "But I need you... You do not understand the way of the Elves... Maybe I made a mistake in coming back..." A tear flowed down his cheek.

 

"No," stated Boromir and his fingertip caught the transparent tear. "You made the right choice... If this is what you want it will be done, but..."

 

Legolas' eyes opened again. "You want to take this slow?"

 

Boromir smiled relieved. "I know I surprise you, but yes, I need to take this slow." Suddenly Legolas' hand resumed its exploration and came to rest on his hip. "What are you up to?"

 

"I need to know you really want me as you mate," explained Legolas, feeling slightly nervous.

 

"I'm not ready to go all the way... my love..." Boromir added those last two words hesitantly, uncertain how Legolas would react to hearing them, but the Elf's eyes flashed with approval. He had never called any of his bed partners by that name, but it seemed appropriate to do it now.

 

Legolas moistened his lips and just seeing the tip of that pink tongue made him grow hard again. It was obvious that he was attracted to Legolas and the Elf was attracted to him in return; the bond was deepening. He startled as Legolas' hand slid down his stomach. "What are you doing?"

 

Legolas grinned wickedly. "You desire me... do not deny it..."

 

Boromir swallowed hard. "Aye, I do, but..." Legolas' fingers curled around his aching erection and a moan escaped his throat as the other man set up a slow, tormenting rhythm. "Are you sure about this?" The feel of those slender and agile fingers on him made him harden even further; he wasn't going to last long. The now dark, smoky eyes were locked with his and Legolas completely surprised him by pulling him close and kissing him passionately. Reacting instinctively, Boromir took control of the kiss, parted Legolas' teeth and his tongue slithered inside to collect its reward. Legolas tasted sweet and he chased the Elf's tongue while agile fingers stroked him toward climax.

 

His body tensed with ecstasy and he kissed Legolas hard, bruising delicate lips, but that didn't register with Boromir at that moment. He wanted all that Legolas had to offer. Releasing a growl, he came in Legolas' hand, and the warm cream dripped from the Elf's fingers. Coming down from the lustful rush, Boromir suddenly realized his selfishness. "Let me..."

 

Panting softly, he managed to take control of the situation. "Let me return the pleasure you gave me." Legolas' body twitched with anticipation and Boromir decided to take his time with his new lover. Now that he had come, he felt sated and able to concentrate on his lover's needs. "Yes?" He refused to proceed without proper permission.

 

"Aye..." Legolas' voice trembled and his blue eyes darkened with lust.

 

Boromir allowed himself a moment to take in the Elf's form. "You're beautiful..." He wanted to kill the Orc who had dared to lay hands on Legolas, but kept silent, concentrating on bringing pleasure instead of the pain and humiliation Legolas had felt at his attacker's hands. "May I see you naked?"

 

Nervously, Legolas nodded once. "You already have..."

 

Boromir pulled the blanket aside and his eyes gently caressed the trembling body in front of him. The bite marks hadn't fully healed yet and still fading bruises disfigured the Elf's body. "Tell me when to stop?" He didn't know how strong the horrid memories were and wanted to reassure Legolas that the Elf was in control.

 

"Please touch me," whispered Legolas. He brought up his arms behind Boromir's back and pulled him close.

 

Boromir gave in reluctantly and straddled Legolas' hips, always maintaining eye contact to make sure he wasn't spooking the Elf. Seeing the sparkle in the blue eyes, he leaned in closer and planted gentle kisses all over Legolas' bare chest. The body beneath him trembled fiercely as his tongue circled one hard nipple. "Aye, beautiful..."

 

Moving slowly, his tongue left a trail of licks and kisses down Legolas' chest. He once more made eye contact with the Elf and was baffled to see the lust and desire in the darkened eyes. Legolas' hands clawed the sheets, and soft moans fled his lips. Encouraged, Boromir licked his lips and let his tongue twirl around the head of Legolas' cock. The Elf wanted this...

 

"Oh..." Legolas raised his hips at the contact and bucked uncontrollably.

 

Boromir grinned wickedly and relaxed his throat, taking in Legolas' entire length. Legolas released a shocked yelp and his hands kept the Elf in place, making sure Legolas couldn't thrust too deeply. Licking down the length, he listened to the delirious moans that left Legolas' lips. Pre-ejaculate dripped from his lips and he licked and sucked in earnest, trying to bring Legolas to orgasm.

 

Soft words left Legolas' lips and Boromir realized the Elf now completely surrendered to his caresses. Realizing the unconditional trust between them stunned Boromir and he looked up, staring in to hypnotic sapphire eyes.

 

"Boro... mir..."

 

Legolas twitched beneath him and Boromir looked up wickedly. Closing his lips around the tip of Legolas' cock, he suckled hard while massaging the sac. Legolas' eyes widened and he yelped softly, which meaning eluded Boromir. White, hot cream shot from Legolas' cock and Boromir gave in to his curiosity, licking the hot cream from the Elf's stomach.

 

"Nîn meleth...!"

 

Boromir's grin remained, licking Legolas clean. Satisfied, he rolled on to his side and propped himself up on his elbow to study the misty blue eyes. "Legolas..."

 

The Elf cocked his head and locked eyes with him. Boromir rested a hand on Legolas' chest and traced small circles on the Elf's skin. "You surprised me."

 

Legolas smiled lazily. "Elves are sensual beings... We enjoy being touched by our lover, but..."

 

Boromir watched Legolas shiver due to the cold and pulled up the blankets again. He moved closer and once more buried Legolas in a firm embrace. "But what?"

 

"I honestly didn't expect it to feel so... right."

 

Boromir smiled and rubbed his cheek against Legolas' hair, enjoying the soft sensation. "How did you know we would work out?"

 

Legolas sighed softly, feeling pleasantly tired. "You have a good heart, Boromir..." But the Shadow was still close. He had succeeded in luring Boromir closer to him and one step away from the Ring, but the battle was far from over.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Galadriel and Aragorn smiled approvingly, standing in the doorway and finding the two men locked in a close embrace. Their naked bodies left little to the imagination and Aragorn briefly felt envious of Boromir. Legolas was a worthy mate.

 

"Legolas will make a full recovery," whispered Galadriel, careful not to disturb the lovers' sleep.

 

"I wonder if Boromir knows what awaits him." Aragorn's smile turned in to a grin, pushing his jealousy away; it was uncalled for. Arwen loved him and he loved Arwen with all his heart. He shouldn't begrudge his friends their happiness.

 

Galadriel nodded once and her eyes twinkled wickedly. "Boromir will find out." She signaled Aragorn to follow her outside. "We already prepared for your departure. You will find the boats stocked with food and water."

 

"Thank you, Lady." Aragorn's thoughts drifted back to Legolas. "Will he have recovered enough to accompany us? I do not want to expose him to danger."

 

"Legolas has chosen his destiny and he chose well," said Galadriel thoughtfully. "His love will make a difference and he must carry on. Boromir will look after him, do not worry about him, Aragorn."

 

Reassured, Aragorn nodded. Aye, Boromir had proven his worth and he trusted the Gondorian to keep Legolas safe.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Boromir woke first and couldn't take his eyes off Legolas, who rested peacefully in his arms. Last night had been a revelation, no even more than that, he felt liberated. The bond was now firmly in place, tying them together and he no longer doubted Legolas really wanted to be with him. He almost regretted they had to leave today for he wanted Legolas to get more rest and once they were on the road again, the Orcs would be hot on their trail.

 

He brushed a stray lock away from Legolas' face and continued to watch the Elf, imprinting Legolas' features in his mind. Would he wake up like this for the rest of his life? It was a soothing and reassuring thought, but at the same time it reminded him of the responsibility he carried. Legolas needed him, depended on him for now.

 

"What are you thinking?"

 

Legolas' voice startled him from his musings. "I thought you were still asleep."

 

"I sensed you watching me." Legolas stretched in the embrace.

 

Boromir didn't want to discuss his thoughts right now and changed their topic. "When you came you whispered something I didn't understand..."

 

"Nîn meleth... My love..." explained Legolas.

 

"I like that... " Boromir suddenly felt shy. "I didn't take it too far, did I? I wasn't sure..."

 

"You made me cry with ecstasy," said Legolas reassuringly. He raised a hand, rested its palm against Boromir's cheek and looked in to the other man's eyes. "I love you, never doubt that again."

 

Boromir's shyness turned in to nervousness. "No one ever said that to me, not in that tone, that intensity." He smiled hesitantly.

 

Legolas' fingers traced the outline of Boromir's lips and then slipped one tip inside. Boromir suckled it, sending vibrations of pleasure through the Elf's body.

 

Boromir watched Legolas closely, and finally realized the truth about them. "You were right... We are meant to be together..."

 

Legolas smiled smugly... "Aye, are were..."

 

Continued in "The Struggle Within"


	2. The Struggle Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Legolas is recovering from the attack, Boromir falls under the influence of the Ring. Can Legolas keep Boromir from falling into Shadow?

The Struggle Within.

 

Boromir checked on Legolas one last time and deemed the time right to continue their journey. Legolas was once more dressed in a green tunic and leggings, and the Lady Galadriel had replaced the sword, hunting knives and bow that had been lost during the Orcs' attack. Although Legolas was still unable to walk unaided, the Elf managed to lean against him and the support kept Legolas on his feet. "Are you ready?"

 

Legolas nodded tiredly. Taking a bath and getting dressed had exhausted him and showed how far he was from being healed. "Aye..." They would travel by boat, which ensured that he wouldn't slow the party down. Boromir's arms enfolded him and the Gondorian first lifted and then lowered him into the boat.

 

Boromir's eyes met Legolas' and the Man smiled warmly. Last night had been a revelation; he now knew what it meant to have a lover instead of a mere bed partner. He sat down behind the Elf and pulled Legolas close. He grabbed the oar and joined the other boats, which already awaited them. "Rest, Legolas and when you grow tired, sleep. You're in safe hands."

 

Legolas' eyes briefly met Aragorn's and the Elf raised an eyebrow at seeing the questioning sparkle in Aragorn's eyes. /I know my recovery puzzles you... It mystifies me as well./

 

The Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn joined them and wished them goodbye. Boromir exchanged a grateful look with the Lady and then concentrated on following Aragorn's boat. It would be a long and tiring journey, but feeling Legolas' body heat close to him made him realize that he now had someone to look after; to love and cherish...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Why did he have to feel this weak? Legolas glared at the dark sky in frustration. It would take many weeks before his original strength would be restored. In the meantime he depended on Boromir.

 

A soft chuckle drew his attention and Legolas cocked his head to meet Boromir's amused glance.

 

"You surprised me last night..."

 

Legolas frowned, suddenly realizing what was happening; Boromir was trying to stop him from brooding. "You didn't mind me surprising you..." Two could play this game.

 

"And now we're married?" Boromir grinned. "I always pictured my bride differently."

 

Legolas decided to play along. "And I certainly never expected to be married to a Man!"

 

Boromir chuckled once more. "Till death do us part..." He raised his right hand and gently caressed the Elf's face. "I'm not complaining though..."

 

Legolas finally smiled in return. "It could have been worse..."

 

"Being married to Gimli for example?" Boromir genuinely enjoyed teasing Legolas for it drove away the dark shadow that hovered in the Elf's eyes.

 

"Being married to a Dwarf?" Legolas pretended to shiver. The truth was that he was starting to like the Dwarf, recalling how concerned Gimli had been after the attack when he had been unresponsive.

 

"Seriously," said Boromir, "I am falling in love with you. Is it just the bond or...?"

 

Legolas nodded against Boromir's shoulder. "You must have been attracted to me from the beginning, or the bond would never have formed."

 

Boromir suddenly arched an eyebrow. "Does that mean you were attracted to me as well?" To his eternal delight Legolas blushed. "You were attracted to me!"

 

Legolas could only speak the truth. "Aye, it's true..."

 

Boromir shook his head, chuckling softly. "We make an odd pair..."

 

Legolas smiled warmly. "So you do not mind being married to me?"

 

"I am honored..." said Boromir truthfully. "But you should rest now... my love."

 

Legolas' heart missed a beat, hearing those last two words. "You are right. I will need my strength later."

 

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you came back from death..." Boromir pressed his lips on Legolas' hair and he bestowed a gentle kiss on the silk like locks.

 

Legolas quivered against Boromir. "Do not remind me of the Halls of Mandos. I do not wish to remember their solitude."

 

Boromir's boat caught up with Aragorn's. "Just a few more hours and then we'll stop for the night. We'll build a nice warm fire and then you can go to sleep."

 

"And you will tell me more stories about Faramir?"

 

"And I want to learn more about your father and older brother."

 

Pleased, Legolas pressed closer to Boromir. Feeling safe, he allowed his mind to drift off in to a healing sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"We'll camp here for the night." Aragorn pulled the boat on to the land and watched the companions make themselves comfortable near the fire that Gimli had built. Boromir had slung an arm around Legolas' waist and now helped the Elf sit down close to the fire. The concern and tenderness in Boromir's touch brought a smile to Aragorn's face. For some time he had feared losing Legolas due to the attack, but Boromir had accomplished the impossible. A Man had brought back an Elf! It was unheard of! What would Elrond say about this development?

 

He caught Gimli's glance. "I'm going hunting. Keep a close eye on everyone."

 

Gimli nodded his head and placed his axe next to him, his fingers almost caressing the blade. "Aye, I will look after them."

 

Aragorn noticed how Gimli's eyes sought out Legolas. The Dwarf had set aside old grudges and prejudice and now felt protective of the Elf. Good.

 

Aragorn disappeared between the trees, eager to bring back a few rabbits for dinner.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I am tired..." Legolas melted in Boromir's embrace after eating the berries that the hobbits kept gathering for him. He had even managed a few bites of the roasted rabbit that Gimli had prepared.

 

"Now sleep, my love..." Boromir smiled at the ease with which those words rolled from his tongue. "When I first met you I had no idea you would come to mean this much to me."

 

Legolas met Boromir's eyes. The Man's arms were wrapped around him and the Elven cloaks which Galadriel had given them kept them warm. "Boromir, the bond deepens your original feelings for me..."

 

"I can feel it happen and I do not mind. I welcome it." Boromir briefly closed his eyes and pulled Legolas close. Facing each other, Boromir imprinted the Elf's features in his mind. "I never really belonged..." Seeing Legolas' frown he explained. "I'm the oldest child and destined to be the next Steward of Gondor, and although I believe that my father loves me dearly, I always felt he favored Faramir. I am impulsive where my brother is cunning and calm. I'm reckless and face danger where I find it, while Faramir uses his quick wit instead of his sword arm. He would make the best Steward."

 

Legolas suddenly realized the truth. "You want to prove your worth to your family. By obtaining the Ring you could return home victorious and prove to them that you are not a failure... Boromir, you are not a failure!" Legolas raised his hands and put them on either side of Boromir's head. "You are compassionate! You are a warrior! You reached out to me and pulled me back by your sheer willpower! Do not think of yourself as unworthy! You do not need the Ring to feel whole."

 

Boromir felt emotionally naked and vulnerable. "You know me so well and yet you accepted me."

 

Legolas' soft gaze pierced Boromir's soul. "You don't know yourself very well, Boromir. You need to shed the past and embrace the present."

 

Boromir sighed deeply. "You place too much faith in me. I fear I will betray your trust one day."

 

Legolas suddenly glared at him angrily. "Stop hiding, Boromir. Take charge of your life. You are a warrior, act like it. Don't pretend to be powerless. You know what lies ahead and you know how to stop it from happening. Use that knowledge to your advantage!"

 

Boromir's eyes narrowed. "How do you know what lies ahead of me?"

 

Legolas lowered his eyes for the first time since they had met at Rivendell. "I also had a vision at Lothlorien. I saw you succumb to the Ring's dark power. The Lady Galadriel appeared to me and told me about the danger you are in."

 

A sense of dread and hopelessness came over Boromir. "Even you can feel the Shadow on me. Why fight it?"

 

"Because..." Legolas wavered briefly, lifted his eyes and the blue orbs pleaded with Boromir's dark ones for understanding. "Because I care... because I love you."

 

Boromir barely refrained from laughing bitterly. How could someone as beautiful as Legolas love him? They were two sides of a coin, light and darkness. Acting on impulse he took Legolas' hand in his and pressed it against his lips. "Will you keep me from falling in to Shadow then?"

 

"Aye, if you let me..."

 

Boromir drew in a deep breath. "I'll even love you in death, my Prince."

 

Slightly saddened Legolas shook his head. "I want you to love me in life, Boromir... never in death."

 

Boromir bowed his head and kissed the back of Legolas' hand. "I'll follow where you lead."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"No... No... Stop!"

 

Boromir awoke abruptly, jolted from his dreams by Legolas' startled voice. His eyes flashed open and he instinctively reached for the Elf. Searching their surroundings, Boromir found that the others had awoken as well. The four hobbits stared at Legolas, who was fighting off an imaginary attacker, kicking Boromir in the process.

 

Boromir released Legolas at once from his embrace, but started to talk softly at the same time, trying to get through to the nightmare ridden Elf. "Legolas, you are safe. You are with me, with Aragorn, Gimli and the hobbits. Nothing bad can happen to you. Wake up!" He repeated the words once more, now in an even softer tone. From the corner of his eye he saw that Aragorn was moving closer to check on them, but he signaled the other man to remain at a distance. Aragorn froze in his movements and Boromir slowly rested the palm of his hand against Legolas' chest. "It's I, Boromir. You are safe..."

 

Legolas' eyes suddenly came alive, losing their blank expression. "Boromir?" He shuddered violently and he collapsed in to himself, no longer fighting his imaginary foe. His eyes dashed in their sockets, searching his surroundings. "The Orcs?"

 

"There are no Orcs here," said Boromir reassuringly. "You had a nightmare." He caressed Legolas' face, trying to reestablish contact through touch. "You are safe."

 

Aragorn, Gimli and the hobbits returned to huddle near the fire, giving the two men some privacy. 

 

"I apologize for..."

 

Boromir stopped Legolas. "You had a nightmare. I am surprised you didn't have one before. It's nothing to apologize for."

 

Legolas nodded, but kept his gaze locked on the ground. "I disturbed your sleep. I woke you... all of you."

 

"We don't mind, Master Elf," said Gimli, who had heard most of their conversation. "You are entitled to some nightmares after... after that attack." Gimli turned his head away from Legolas and stared in to the fire. He shouldn't get involved in this. It was Boromir's task to soothe the Elf.

 

Legolas hesitantly lifted his eyes and made eye contact with Boromir. "I can still feel their hands on me."

 

Boromir moved closer and opened his arms. He released a relieved sigh when Legolas slipped back into the embrace. The fact that Legolas accepted his touch meant a lot to him. "I can't help but wonder how they overwhelmed you. You are a capable warrior. How did they do it?" Boromir felt Legolas shudder and almost regretted asking the Elf, but talking about it might take away some of the nightmare's sting.

 

"There were too many of them." Legolas fought the return of the memories. "I couldn't fight them all."

 

"You will have your revenge," vowed Boromir. "We will find them and they will die a slow and painful death, that I promise. Did you see their faces? Hear a name?"

 

Legolas shivered fiercely. "Their leader was called Ugluk."

 

Boromir imprinted that name. "He'll pay for hurting you."

 

Legolas smiled in spite of the returning memories. "I doubt we will ever again run in to him. I pray we won't." He would never forget Ugluk's face; it would always haunt his sleep. Bless Boromir for being there for him.

 

"The nightmares can't hurt you," said Boromir compassionately. A wicked grin suddenly flashed across his features. "I know of a way to cheer you up. To let tears of merriment flow down your face and you'll laugh until you think you'll burst!"

 

Alerted by the mischievous look in Boromir's eyes, Legolas studied him. "Boromir?" Suddenly Boromir's large hands were all over him, tickling his sides, his back, his belly. His eyes widened as he fought the hands from continuing their torment. He burst out laughing, holding on to his belly and trying to roll away from Boromir. "Mercy!"

 

But Boromir had other plans. "When Faramir's mood darkened this would always cheer him up. It looks like it also works on you." He intensified the tickling and yes, there were definitely tears of laughter rolling down Legolas' face. It suddenly struck him how seldom the Elf laughed... That had to change!

 

He noticed the curious looks the others were giving him, but he ignored them. He managed to bring his arms up behind Legolas' back and finally had pity on the Elf and stopped tickling him. "Do you feel better now?" One look at Legolas' eyes told him that the dark gleam was gone; they now sparkled. "I must remember that trick."

 

"You do not play fair, Boromir..." But Legolas had to admit that the haunting memories had left for now. Boromir had chased them away. "I felt like a youngster again... Tickling me was one of Valthoron's ways of making me laugh ..."

 

"Valthoron?" The name sounded familiar, like he had heard it once before.

 

"My older brother and heir to the throne." Legolas smiled fondly, but then the smile faded quickly. The dark gleam was back.

 

Boromir cursed privately. He instantly disliked Valthoron for putting that dark gleam back in those sapphire eyes. "Why the sadness?"

 

"Valthoron and my father... They won't understand... They will never approve of our bond." Feeling depressed once more, he sat upright, distancing himself from Boromir.

 

"Why? Why wouldn't they approve? Would they rather have you die?" Boromir frowned.

 

Legolas looked up apologetically. "You must understand... No Elf ever managed to bring back a... ravaged Elf and you, a Man accomplished that very thing..."

 

Boromir wrapped an arm around Legolas. "We will deal with that in time. We should concentrate on your recovery..." He gave Legolas a thoughtful look. "You seem to grow stronger with every passing hour. Only a few days ago you were incapable of speech."

 

"It's your closeness... your acceptance... It helps me heal." Legolas rested his head on Boromir's chest and forced himself to relax. The enemy wasn't close and he wasn't in any danger. Now that Boromir had chased away the nightmares he was starting to feel sleepy again. His mind and body still needed to recuperate.

 

Boromir felt Legolas go limp against him. "Aye, now sleep. I will keep away the nightmares..." His eyes met Aragorn's and a silent understanding passed between the two men. Aragorn would stand guard tonight, just to make sure no Orcs were close.

 

Boromir draped his cloak across Legolas' body and held him close. "Sleep. I will watch over you..." Two pair of eyes would guard the Elf's sleep tonight; his and Aragorn's.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A single scream sounded through the night and Boromir startled awake for a second time. At first he thought that Legolas was having another nightmare, but the Elf was in his arms, waking up as well and his expression was calm. "What...?"

 

"Orcs!" Gimli was instantly awake. He jumped to his feet, raised his axe and growled at the attacking Orcs.

 

Boromir searched for Aragorn and found that the other man was already engaged in battle. Four slain Orcs lay at Aragorn's feet and now a fifth joined them. "Gimli, protect the hobbits!" He pulled a wobbly Legolas to his feet and lead him to the trees. "Take cover and stay here... I will keep them at a distance." Looking at Legolas' eyes, he saw the horror in them and only then did he realize that the Elf was staring at one Orc in particular. "What is it?"

 

"It's him... Ugluk." His body shook with emotion and he hated himself for being this weak and vulnerable. He should be fighting at the front line, defending the hobbits, but Boromir had to defend him and the Gondorian couldn't protect the hobbits.

 

Boromir's face contorted as he glared at the approaching Orc. Ugluk and his men looked taller and stronger than the average Orc and he was beginning to understand how they had overpowered Legolas. "Prepare to die..." Boromir raised his sword, released a battle cry and fought off the first round of charging Orcs. "You're mine..." growled Boromir, staring in to Ugluk's eyes. "The hour of death is upon you."

 

Legolas wanted to move, wanted to grab his bow and arrows and participate in the fight, but his body refused to move. Entranced, he stared at Boromir and his heart missed a beat, seeing Ugluk's grin. The Orc had recognized him.

 

Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn and even the hobbits fought back the Orcs, which eventually retreated. Ugluk leered one last time at Legolas, licking his lips obscenely. Legolas averted his eyes, unable to face the humiliation he had suffered at this creature's hands.

 

"They're pulling back!" Boromir, enraged, wanted to take up pursuit and make Ugluk pay for his crime, but suddenly Gandalf and Galadriel's words returned to him; Legolas had to come first. "We'll meet again!" threatened Boromir. Ugluk cocked his head, met his eyes and Boromir growled hungrily. "You are dead, you just don't know it yet."

 

Then Boromir turned around, dismissing Ugluk for now. He returned to Legolas, who had managed to push himself to his feet. The Elf leaned heavily against a tree, but managed to stay on his feet. Boromir was beside him in a second, locking eyes with the trembling Elf.

 

Legolas' eyes swam with unshed tears. "I could not face him. I am no longer a warrior. I hid like a frightened child."

 

Boromir's heart went out to him and he gathered the trembling Elf in his arms. "I understand..."

 

"We all do," said Frodo, looking at the rest of the party, who firmly nodded their heads. Frodo came to a halt in front of the two men. Looking in to Legolas' eyes, he said, "We understand your fears, but we also firmly believe that you will overcome them..."

 

Legolas managed a grateful smile. "Thank you, Frodo..."

 

Pippin suddenly appeared behind Frodo. "I can tell you some pretty good jokes, like the one with the cave troll..."

 

"Pippin!" Exasperated, Sam pulled Pippin away. "Please ignore him... Come on, Pippin, the fire went out and we need to get it going again..."

 

"But there are dead bodies all around us!" Pippin allowed Sam to pull him along, but his face revealed the loathing he felt at the sight of the dead Orcs.

 

"Why don't you lie down again, Legolas?" Aragorn first hesitated, but then rested a hand on the Elf's shoulder. "We fought them off once, we'll fight them off again."

 

Legolas appreciated Aragorn's assurance, but he doubted he could fall asleep again. Suddenly Boromir pulled him close and before he knew it, Boromir's arms were tightly wrapped around him. Boromir's soft mumbling calmed him down.

 

"I'll also stand guard, Master Elf," announced Gimli. "They won't touch you again."

 

"Thank you, valiant Dwarf," managed Legolas. His voice sounded smothered because Boromir had tucked his head beneath his chin.

 

Frodo looked at Boromir. "Is there anything we can do?"

 

Boromir declined politely. "Your words already reassured him. You did well."

 

Frodo sighed, returned to the rest of the group and left Boromir and Legolas to their own thoughts.

 

"I wanted to fight him, I really did, but my body betrayed me; it wouldn't move." Legolas' fingers curled around his hunting knife, and stared at the sharp blade. "What use am I to this Fellowship?"

 

A lump formed in Boromir's throat. "You are the eyes and ears of this Fellowship."

 

Legolas laughed bitterly. "But I can no longer defend myself."

 

"You need time," soothed Boromir. "You will wield a sword again in time. I will see to it."

 

"Your faith in me baffles me."

 

"The fact that you chose me over death still baffles me," returned Boromir, trying to read Legolas' expression. "I wish I had ended the Orc's miserable life. The bastard doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you do."

 

Legolas' eyes suddenly glowed with pride. "You give me the strength to carry on and with your help I will fight and overcome my fears..."

 

Boromir nodded approvingly. "And now that we've driven them away, we'll rest... and sleep."

 

Legolas hadn't thought it possible but after a few minutes he began to doze off again, lured in to sleep by Boromir's soft, assuring murmurs. /You are my strength, Boromir and I will be yours when you need me most.../

 

Boromir stroked the fair hair and intercepted Aragorn's questioning glance. "He's resting now..."

 

"We must remain alert. They were upon us before I had the chance to warn you," said Aragorn gravely. "I understand now how they sneaked up on Legolas and overwhelmed him. It won't happen again."

 

Boromir's fingers caressed the fading bite marks. "This bastard will pay for what he did. Remember this, Aragorn, Ugluk's head is mine..."

 

Aragorn nodded. "Your claim is stronger than mine. His head is yours..." Aragorn returned to the fire while Gimli stood watch, guarding the camp side. The Orcs wouldn't take them by surprise a second time!

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/Come to me, Boromir. I know you desire me. Your father and brother will finally respect you, even admire you for saving Gondor, for saving Middle Earth. Don't let anyone stop you. Your fate and mine are intertwined./

 

Boromir startled awake; shivers coursed through his body and a cold sweat formed on his skin. Entranced, he pushed away Legolas' arms and rose to his feet. He ignored Legolas' moan of disappointment and sneaked closer toward the hobbits who were resting near the fire. Gimli was out of sight and he reckoned that the Dwarf was standing guard. Aragorn was sound asleep, trusting Gimli to alert him in case of danger.

 

/I'm here, Boromir. I'm so close; you only have to reach out and put me on your finger. I will give you the power you crave. I will even bestow immortality on you. Serve me well and I will give you what you want./

 

Boromir gasped at hearing the slithery voice in his head. The Ring knew exactly what he wanted, what he craved. A vision appeared in his mind; he rode in to the White City victoriously. People rejoiced at his return and his name was on everyone's lips. His father and Faramir bowed deeply when greeting him, expressing their gratitude and respect; after all, he had fought the evil forces and freed the lands of Saruman and Sauron's evil. He was their hero and they would worship him as long as they lived.

 

His father's eyes finally shone with pride and Denethor pushed Faramir aside to get to his oldest son. He politely accepted his father's gratitude and then followed the older man in to the great hall to finally take his rightful place as the new Steward, no KING of Gondor. The Ring was still at his finger and as long as he wore it, he was immortal. Gondor was his for all eternity!

 

/Yes, I read your heart's desires. I can give you all that and more. Just put me on your finger!/

 

Boromir stared at Frodo. The hobbit was asleep, curled up against Sam and Merry for body heat. He bowed down and his hand reached for the necklace around Frodo's neck. His fingertips were about to make contact with the One Ring when a soft voice pulled him from the enchantment.

 

"Boromir..."

 

Legolas' voice broke the spell and Boromir blinked. "Legolas..." He spun around and stared at the Elf, who was still asleep near the tree. "I don't understand... I heard his voice!" But the blank expression in the Elf's eyes told him that Legolas wasn't merely pretending to be asleep. A disconcerted moan left the Elf's lips as he searched for the Man's warm body. Legolas shivered and Boromir suddenly realized how close he had come to deserting the Elf. "I am sorry," whispered he, voice filled with regrets.

 

Quickly he returned to the shivering Elf and he lay down behind Legolas. He pulled the Elf close and buried his face in the long flaxen hair. Deeply inhaling Legolas' scent, his large hands rubbed the cold skin, trying to raise the Elf's body temperature. "We should have stayed at Lothlorien a little longer... You're not yet strong enough to be exposed to the cold of night." And maybe, if they had they stayed, he would have been able to build stronger walls against the Ring's temptation. Maybe Galadriel would have helped him, guided him. Now he had to do it on his own and he was too weak to ignore the Ring's attraction.

 

Legolas pressed closer to him and a soft, content moan fled the Elf's lips. Boromir instantly felt guilty for abandoning Legolas earlier. What had he been thinking? Why had he acted when the Ring had called? How could he prevent this from happening in the future? /I don't want to lose Legolas... In my heart I crave possession of the Ring, but I can't lose Legolas over it. I won't allow it. I never felt anything like this, this love, and I don't want to lose it./ But was he strong enough to withstand the temptation the Ring presented? Galadriel's mirror had shown his attack on Frodo in an attempt to gain possession of the Ring.

 

Boromir's fingers tangled gently in the long blond hair and he lovingly caressed the locks. /Legolas will keep me safe; will keep me from falling in to Shadow. When I got too close to the Ring Legolas' voice pulled me back, but I still don't understand how I could hear his voice while he was still asleep./ He sighed deeply, trusting himself to the Elf. As he dozed off, he never realized that the blank expression was gone from Legolas' eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/I barely kept him from falling in to Shadow. In my dreams I walk Boromir's path, hear the slithery words and I also feel the pull of the Ring. Briefly I feared losing him to the Ring. He reached for the Ring and my heart ached with a sense of expected loss, but he returned to me when I spoke his name. This time I managed to pull him back, but what about the next time?

 

I accepted the risk of losing him when I answered Boromir's call. For his sake I left the Halls of Mandos, but I will return there should I lose Boromir. I can't allow that to happen. I will fight for him until my last breath./

 

Legolas was unable to fall asleep for the rest of the night and listened closely to Boromir's breathing. His fingers curled around the arm that Boromir had wrapped around his waist and he vowed to keep the Man safe.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Boromir woke with empty arms. Alarmed, his eyes flashed open, scanning his surroundings. The hobbits and Gimli were near the fire, but there was no sign of Aragorn. /He's probably standing guard... But where's Legolas?/ Waking up alone caused a sense of dread. His stomach convulsed angrily, almost making him nauseous. /I can't believe I am reacting like this at waking up alone!/ But the only thing he could think of was Legolas.

 

"The Elf decided to take a bath. There are warm water springs nearby and the bath will do him good. He looked haunted when he woke." Gimli directed Boromir in the right direction. "Fetch him. Aragorn will want to move out shortly."

 

"Thank you, Master Dwarf." Slightly reassured, Boromir headed for the water. The sun had driven away the cold of night, and steam and warmth emanated from the hot water in front of him. Hypnotized he stared at the naked Elf, who was now diving under water, disappearing from view. /Absolutely gorgeous.../

 

Boromir sat on his heels near the water and watched Legolas return to the surface again. A cloud of flaxen hair appeared on the water, followed by pointed ears, a pair of sparkling eyes and eventually Legolas' smile welcomed him. Boromir was relieved to see those blue eyes sparkling, free of panic and doubts. "I missed you when I woke up."

 

Legolas looked at him apologetically, but Boromir had long forgiven the Elf. The water reached Legolas' waist, hiding the lower part of his body and all Boromir could think about was how it would feel to make love to Legolas, to go all the way. /Too soon,/ he chided himself.

 

"Why don't you join me in the water, nîn meleth..." Legolas extended his right hand invitingly.

 

Boromir wished he could comply, but, "We should get ready to leave."

 

Legolas' face mirrored his disappointment and Boromir almost changed his mind. "Come here..."

 

Legolas acted at once and left the water. Boromir momentarily forgot to breathe, seeing Legolas fully naked with small droplets of water gliding down his body. Involuntarily he licked his lips. How he wished he could catch those droplets and run his tongue over the smooth flesh. Most bite marks had faded. Legolas' body no longer bore his attackers' marks.

 

Boromir swallowed hard when Legolas came to a standstill in front of him. The expression in the Elf's eyes spoke of obvious lust.

 

"Will you pleasure me?" Legolas leaned in closer and claimed Boromir's lips. "I ache for your touch."

 

Boromir barely believed those words. "I..." For the first time in his life he found himself stuttering. His arms came up behind Legolas' back and he pulled the Elf in to an embrace. "How do you want me to pleasure you?" He refused to assume anything, constantly remembering what had happened to Legolas at the Orcs' hands only a few days ago.

 

"You may do with me as you please, nîn meleth, I am yours."

 

Boromir's groin stirred. His erection begged for attention but he stubbornly ignored it. "Just for you..." Passionately, as he did everything passionately, he roughly claimed Legolas' lips. The Elf parted his lips and teeth and he greedily entered, chasing Legolas' tongue in a wild duel. Briefly, he pulled back. "Aren't you cold?"

 

"Your touch warms me..."

 

Boromir indulged himself for a moment and took in his lover's body. Perfect, almost too perfect. Not for him... /Stop it! He loves me!/ In an attempt to drive away his doubts, he ran his hands over the Elf's back. They dropped lower and soon he cupped two perfect mounds of flesh in his hands. "I want you as well..."

 

Legolas' eyes met his and for the briefest of moments remembered fear shone from the depths of those midnight blue eyes. It froze his movements and Boromir forced himself to slow down. It was still too early to fully claim Legolas. "Let me pleasure you then..." He positioned Legolas against the trunk of a tree and sank on to his knees. Legolas' eyes widened as Boromir slowly licked the tip of the Elf's erection. Agile fingers tangled in his hair, urging him on.

 

He licked down the length of his lover's shaft and squeezed one buttock hard. Legolas bucked, and Boromir relaxed his throat, taking his lover fully. Soft words left Legolas' lips, but Boromir wasn't listening. Gently massaging the full sac, he doubled his efforts to bring his lover to orgasm. Suddenly Legolas tensed and Boromir looked at the Elf. His heart missed a beat at the sight of rapture on Legolas' face.

 

A moment later warm cream dripped from his lips and he pulled back, watching as spasms of delight coursed through Legolas' body. He showered the Elf's belly with kisses, then turned to suckling the skin and thus leaving his own mark on Legolas. "Mine..." he growled hungrily.

 

Legolas' eyes revealed nothing but delight and desire. The fear had vanished from the once blue orbs, which had turned black. Boromir wrapped an arm around Legolas' waist and kissed him passionately, letting Legolas taste himself on his lips. The kiss said more than words, affirming their bound. A moment later Boromir pulled away; he removed his cloak and draped it over Legolas' shoulders. "You should dress now..."

 

"What about you?"

 

Boromir grinned, feeling Legolas' hand steal down to his groin. "I wanted to pleasure you... A gift. You may repay me in time..." A wicked gleam appeared in his eyes. "In whatever way you seem appropriate."

 

A grin, filled with mischief and wickedness, appeared on Legolas' face. "I will make you wait..."

 

Boromir's eyes narrowed. Sometimes he forgot that he was dealing with a two thousand years old Elf. "You're wicked, my Prince."

 

Legolas nodded once. "I will make the wait worthwhile, nîn meleth," he promised wickedly.

 

A deep laugh erupted from Boromir's belly. "Don't keep me waiting too long. Now take a quick bath, get dressed and join us." As he watched Legolas drop the cloak and step in to the water again, something inside his soul softened. He was slowly starting to understand how blessed he was by having Legolas in his life.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Boromir watched Legolas closely, ready to catch the Elf in case he stumbled. Legolas' fast recovery amazed him and it seemed that every time they expressed their love the Elf grew stronger. Legolas was now able to walk unaided, but sometimes he would stumble over a tree root or get caught in the branches of a bush. It was as if Legolas could only concentrate on one thing at the same time, either walking or scanning his surroundings.

 

He felt Aragorn's eyes on them and Boromir returned the gaze. Aragorn was smiling happily, watching Legolas as well. Boromir had to admit that Legolas seemed well. The Elf almost looked like the attack had never happened. The hunting knives, bow and arrows, and sword were back in place and although Legolas still lacked some of his usual grace it was obvious that he was on the mend.

 

Boromir's grin returned remembering Legolas' vow to make the wait worthwhile. Just what was that Elf up to?

 

Aragorn pushed the first boat in to the water, and Boromir helped Gimli and the hobbits in to their boat. He then waited for Legolas to sit down and then he pushed the boat in to the water as well. Finally they were on their way again.

 

Legolas grabbed an oar and Boromir briefly wondered if the Elf wasn't overestimating his strength.

 

The Prince turned around and locked eyes with him. Boromir swallowed past the lump in his throat, recognizing the naughty look in those sapphire eyes. Unable to stop his reaction, he grew painfully hard. Legolas provocatively licked his lips, then looked away again.

 

A sigh escaped Boromir's lips. He had the distinct feeling that Legolas was playing with him. Why did he always forget he was dealing with a thousand year old immortal? Legolas could probably teach him one or two things about making love!

 

/Forget the Elf! None what he can offer you compares to my power. You want respect. You want your father's admiration. How do you think Denethor and Faramir will react when you bring home an Elf?/

 

Boromir's eyes narrowed at hearing the slithery voice once more. It voiced his most secret fear; what if his father would shun him for taking Legolas as a mate?

 

/The Elf is using you to stay alive. Without you he will fade, let him! He does not care about you, he merely pretends, but I do care! I want you to ride in to Gondor at the head of your army, returning victoriously from battle. You can have it all if you stop clinging to the Elf!/

 

Boromir's eyes pierced Legolas' back. He didn't believe that Legolas was using him. If someone was doing the using it was he himself, using Legolas to finally feel wanted and cherished. /You are wrong; he does love me./

 

/But he will stop you from attaining your goal. His love is selfish! If he loved you he would want to see you happy and being the new King of Gondor will fill your heart with joy. You have to shatter this bond if you ever want to attain your real goal!/

 

Boromir shook his head, trying to clear his head of the slithery voice. /Leave me alone. You're telling lies./

 

/It's the truth, Boromir, but maybe it's still too early for you to realize that. Love is fragile, and it will pass with time. Power is eternal. You will need to choose shortly. Pray that you make the right decision.../

 

Thankfully the voice vanished, leaving Boromir trembling with uncertainty. Suddenly Legolas cocked his head, looked over his shoulder, and the Elf's eyes searched his.

 

"Is something wrong, nîn meleth? You look troubled."

 

The lie quickly slipped from his lips. "I merely tired, Legolas." He couldn't tell the Elf what the Ring was whispering to him, not while his head was still full of doubt. The Ring was right; love would perish in the end, power was eternal. He had to choose between Legolas' love and the Ring and he wasn't sure which would win.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas stared at the water, trying to sort out his thoughts and emotions. He had heard the slithery voice as well and it pained him that Boromir didn't confide in him. He felt shut out, like the Man didn't trust him. How was he to keep Boromir from falling in to Shadow when the Gondorian didn't trust him? /I came back from the dead for you and now you are damning me to return to the Halls of Mandos shortly. Please trust me, Boromir!/ But he couldn't speak the words, afraid to drive Boromir away even further.

 

The day passed uneventful and when it grew dark Aragorn gave the sign to go ashore and to make camp for the night. Legolas felt depressed and upset because Boromir had hardly talked to him since that morning. The distance between them was growing and the Ring was still talking to Boromir. Legolas heard every word it spoke. His heart filled with fear; what if Boromir gave in?

 

He didn't care that he would die in the end, die of a broken heart, it was Boromir's soul that worried him. Once fallen to Shadow Sauron would command the Gondorian's very soul. Tonight he would try to bridge the distance between them.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Boromir looked up when Legolas finally settled down beside him for the night. The Elf had insisted he took a watch and Aragorn had reluctantly given in. Now that Legolas' watch was over, Boromir wondered what to say, what to do. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't rid himself of the slithery voice and it was gaining in strength, making him doubt Legolas' love for him.

 

The tension between them was palpable and Boromir even startled when Legolas rose to his feet, extending his hand and offering it to him. "What?"

 

"Come with me, Boromir. The wait is over."

 

Boromir wasn't sure how he felt about that.

 

/Remember, he's using you! He doesn't really want you, he merely wants your strength to draw from,/ whispered the Ring.

 

Reluctantly Boromir rose to his feet as well and allowed Legolas to lead him deeper in to the forest. "Where are we going?"

 

Legolas didn't answer, simply continued to guide him. In the end, they reached a small clearing and Legolas dropped to the ground, pulling Boromir with him, pulling the Man on top of him. He parted his legs, wrapped his arms around Boromir and held on.

 

Boromir tensed in the embrace. Legolas' arms and legs were now tightly wrapped around him and he felt trapped. Legolas' eyes changed expression, but Boromir was unable to tell what emotion was shining back at him. "Maybe this isn't the right time..." It sounded lame, but he didn't know what to say.

 

"Let me love you, nîn meleth, let me chase away all doubts. Let me show you how much I love you. Let me be the giver for once... Let me give you my love."

 

Legolas' fingers undid the buttons of Boromir's trousers and his lover's erection bobbed free from its confines. A few deft strokes had Boromir trembling with desire and the slithery voice seemed subdued, but it was still present. Acting on instinct, Boromir clutched Legolas' face between his hands and he kissed the Elf passionately, bruising delicate lips in the process.

 

Boromir growled hungrily, realizing Legolas carefully stopped stroking him whenever he got to close to orgasm. Eyes filled with lust, he stared at the beautiful creature in his arms. Suddenly Legolas rolled him on to his back and Boromir gulped at their reversed position. Legolas riding him would be a dream come true. He wanted to bury himself in that warm and willing body.

 

"I want to be inside you... To give you all the love I feel, to show you how much we have become one..." whispered the Elf.

 

Legolas' words ran down his spine like ice cold water and he grabbed the Elf's wrist, stopping Legolas' caress. 

 

/See? He only wants to fulfill his needs, not yours!/ The slithery voice gained a lot in strength.

 

Boromir stared at Legolas in disbelief. "YOU want to take ME?" Until now he had been the only who had done all the taking. None of his bed partners had been allowed to turn the tables and he wasn't going to start now. "Nay..."

 

Legolas' eyes revealed his shock. "You do not want me inside you? You..."

 

The rejection hit Legolas like an angry blow and Boromir wanted to soothe the Elf, wanted to say something to reassure Legolas, but the words wouldn't come.

 

"You..." Legolas pushed himself to his feet and the humiliation in his eyes changed to anger. "Is because of what the Orcs did to me, or... or..."

 

Boromir had never before seen Legolas truly angry. The Elf usually tightly controlled his emotions, but now fury flared from the eyes that had turned dark once more. /How do I explain this to him? I never surrendered to another man. Why couldn't he want me to take him instead? I would have complied instantly, but... I never was on the receiving end before and the thought of giving in doesn't appeal to me./

 

The slithery voice appeared once more, and this time the Ring made sure the Elf couldn't hear him. The bond between the two men was still strong and the Ring couldn't allow it to deepen even further. /You are supposed to be in control, to be on top. The Elf should bow and surrender to you, not the other way around. He has no right to ask this of you!/

 

Boromir jumped to his feet and stood opposite Legolas. The Elf's hands had turned in to fists. "Legolas, do not ask for something that I cannot give you. No man will ever possess me, and no Elf either. I do not give myself in that way to another Man. Things would be different if..."

 

Legolas proudly raised his head and glared at Boromir. "If I were to submit to you? Is that what love means to you? To establish dominance of me in that way? To make me submit to you? You have much to learn, Son of Gondor." Legolas turned about and marched away from Boromir.

 

Boromir stared at Legolas' back until the Elf had vanished from view. "What happened?" They had both wanted to make love... Why had Legolas' wish upset him that much? It was true that no man had ever taken him, but he would have made an exception for Legolas because he loved the Elf. "What did I say?" He rubbed his brow, and was about to chase after Legolas to beg the Elf's forgiveness when the slithery voice stopped him.

 

/You did well, my Liege. You made the right choice. A King should never submit to another man. Let the Elf go./

 

Horrified, Boromir listened to the voice. The Ring! "Nay, I won't let you come between Legolas and I. You won't destroy this bond!"

 

Evil laughter filled his mind. /Son of Gondor, I already have! The Elf no longer believes you love him! Do not chase after him like a love sick idiot. Be strong and follow me instead!/

 

"Nay..." Boromir shook his head. "Get away from me. You're full of lies and deception." Legolas... He had to catch up with Legolas and explain, beg for forgiveness.

 

/Run all you like, Son of Denethor, but in your heart you know you belong to me!/

 

Boromir broke out in a run, chasing after Legolas and trying to ignore the mocking voice.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Legolas dropped to his knees, buried his hands in the earth and shook his head. Boromir had rejected him, his love! What had he done wrong? Was it so wrong to give love instead of merely receiving it like he had before? Why couldn't Boromir understand that?

 

Suddenly his head jerked. Or had the Ring something to do with Boromir's rejection? He had heard its voice all day long, trying to manipulate Boromir, but it had gone silent when he had instigated their lovemaking. Had the Ring found a way to shut him out and had it continued to manipulate Boromir?

 

"Boromir..." Legolas pushed himself to his feet again, feeling weak and angry simultaneously. Boromir's rejection had weakened him and the bond was fading. He would return to the Halls of Mandos if Boromir didn't really love him. He had been a fool to accept the Man as his mate!

 

"Legolas..."

 

Boromir's voice took him by surprise. Why hadn't he heard the Man approach? They called him the eyes and ears of the Fellowship, but he felt blind and deaf right now. "I wish to be alone." The rejection still stung.

 

" I want to apologize," whispered Boromir in an upset tone. "I never meant to reject you."

 

Legolas finally made eye contact and was stunned to find Boromir's eyes swimming with emotion and unshed tears. "Boromir?"

 

Boromir shrugged his shoulders, looking guilty and remorseful. "Your request surprised me and..."

 

"Why did it surprise you?" Now that Boromir was talking Legolas hoped to keep the conversation going and find out what had possessed Boromir to act like he had.

 

"I..." Boromir moistened his lips, feeling utterly nervous. "I never allowed anyone to take me... I... panicked..."

 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "You panicked?"

 

"And then there was this voice... That slithery voice..." Boromir's eyes asked for forgiveness. "I don't know what drove me to speak to you in that manner. You...you are the only one I would allow to... to..."

 

Legolas nodded once. "It was my mistake as well. I assumed you were ready to take this step." He frowned. "What about that slithery voice? Was it the Ring again? I know it's been talking to you. At times I hear it as well..."

 

Boromir felt shocked. "You can hear it?"

 

"Yes, when it's talking to you. You shouldn't listen to the deceiver's voice. It wants to control you." Legolas took one step closer to Boromir.

 

"Will you forgive me?" Boromir raised his hands pleadingly.

 

"Aye, I forgive you," said Legolas firmly. "But you must stop shutting me out. I can't help you fight the Ring if you push me away."

 

Boromir sighed relieved, feeling Legolas' arms wrap themselves around him. "I will try harder... If only it would stop whispering to me."

 

"It knows the desires of your heart and is playing you..." Legolas rested his head against Boromir's shoulder. "I will keep you from falling in to Shadow... If you let me."

 

"I'll never shut you out again," promised Boromir.

 

But Legolas knew how powerful the Ring was and it would try to put Boromir under its spell again. He had to remain vigilant or he would lose Boromir. "Let us return to the rest of the company. They might be getting worried."

 

Boromir nodded and followed obediently.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"We'll rest here and cross the river after dark." Aragorn watched his companions and sensed Legolas' weariness. The Elf looked troubled and he wondered about the reason. During the last stretch of their journey Boromir had seemed distance, not even touching Legolas.

 

"Why not cross now?" Legolas constantly stared at the trees. He had briefly forgotten about Boromir as a dark evil approached.

 

"The shore is being watched," said Aragorn, catching Legolas' glance. It was the first time since the attack that Boromir wasn't in Legolas' immediate proximity and that worried him. The bond that bound Elf and Man couldn't snap; if it did it meant Legolas' death.

 

"It's not the shores that worry me. A shadow and a threat is on my mind," whispered Legolas worried. Something dark and threatening was moving in their direction. He sensed pure evil.

 

Aragorn followed Legolas' stare, but couldn't determine anything alien in the forest. He turned about when Sam's voice caught his attention.

 

"Where's Frodo?" Sam suddenly looked about, worried when he didn't see Frodo anywhere.

 

Aragorn and Legolas' glance were drawn to Boromir's shield. Legolas immediately realized the danger Frodo was in. Galadriel had tried to warn Boromir, but the Ring was incredibly strong. "I will find them," he promised. He was about to search for the two men when Aragorn's hand settled on his arm, stopping him.

 

"I should come with you." Aragorn wasn't sure Legolas had completely healed. The Elf looked fine, but in the back of his mind he still feared losing his Elven friend.

 

"Believe me, Aragorn, I need to do this alone..." Legolas' eyes pleaded with Aragorn for understanding. Maybe it wasn't too late yet and he could still reach Boromir; break the spell a second time.

 

"I will give you a few moments, but if you don't return I will come after you myself," decided Aragorn.

 

"Thank you." Legolas immediately hurried away, finding his way deep in to the forest. His instincts told him that Boromir had fallen under the influence of the Ring once more and it was up to him to pull Boromir back from the brink.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"None of us should walk alone," said Boromir, watching Frodo intensely. He had left the company to gather wood, but the Ring had told him to head in this direction for then he would run in to Frodo... and the Ring. It called to him, pulling him close, leaving him no choice.

 

/I belong to you, Boromir, I will bring you the power you always craved. Take hold of me, put me on your finger./

 

Frodo's eyes were haunted, but Boromir didn't see. The Ring's hold on him was too strong. "I know why you wish to be alone. You suffer. I see it in your eyes. You suffer every day, but it doesn't have to be that way. There are other paths you can take..."

 

/Gondor, the White City will become the center of Middle Earth and you will rule. Boromir, you deserve to be more than just the Steward of Gondor. You ought to be the High King!/

 

And all that time the Ring continued to whisper, to seduce him. All Boromir could think about was putting the Ring on his finger and finally being able to defend his people. Gondor would become the new heart of Middle Earth, which him ruling it.

 

Frodo's eyes grew big. "It sounds like a wise thing to do, but my heart whispers a warning..."

 

Frodo's words enraged Boromir. He had done so much for the hobbits, had protected them all this time and still Frodo didn't trust him!

 

/The hobbit doesn't know his friends from his enemies. Ignore him and take what is rightfully yours./

 

The Ring... it whispered, pulled him close, leaving him no choice... Angrily Boromir dropped the wood onto the ground and glared at Frodo. "All I ask is the power to defend my people! Why do you move away from me? I am no thief!"

 

Frodo realized the danger he was in, knowing he could never defeat the Man in battle. Putting the Ring on his finger was his only way of escape, but then Sauron would know his whereabouts and the Ringwraiths would come for him!

 

"The Ring only came to you by chance! It belongs to me!" Boromir closed in on Frodo, no longer aware of his actions.

 

/Your father will be so proud of you when you ride in to the White City of Gondor. Denethor and Faramir will bow before you and accept you as their superior. Isn't that what you always dreamt of?/

 

The Ring whispered into his very soul, seducing him with visions of his victorious arrival at his father's court and finally receiving his father's love, after Denethor favoring Faramir for all those long years. He would finally be the High King of Gondor!

 

Frodo trembled. Boromir actually scared him! The Ring slipped in to his fingers and Frodo held on to it, knowing it was his only means of escape.

 

"I know your mind! You will take it to Sauron... betray us!" Boromir was no longer himself. The Ring had taken over, consuming him. Frantically, he moved toward Frodo and he growled enraged when the hobbit slipped on the Ring and disappeared from view. Furious at Frodo's escape, he continued to rave, stumbled, fell and... was jolted back in to reality.

 

What was he doing here? Wasn't he supposed to be gathering wood? A pair of frightened eyes rushed in to his mind and the image cleared his head, driving away the fog. "Frodo... what have I done? Frodo..." Oh, he was sorry! He never wanted to scare the hobbit! He liked the hobbits, all four of them. He had instantly liked them! How could he have acted like that? He had attacked Frodo!

 

"The mirror..." Galadriel's mirror had shown him the future and he had been too weak to fight and change fate's course. "Frodo, I am sorry!"

 

But the hobbit was nowhere in sight. His eyes filled with tears of shame and regrets, and he bowed his head in defeat. "She warned me... and so did Legolas... Legolas!" Startled, he looked about, searching for the Elf. Legolas was always close. Had the Elf watched the attack on Frodo?

 

"Legolas, I know you're close... Please, I need you. Tell Frodo that I didn't mean it. It was the Ring! It wasn't me! I wasn't myself. I never wanted to hurt the little one!"

 

The silence remained and his damning words continued to echo in his ears. He had betrayed Frodo, the trust and friendship that had existed between them. He could never rebuild that trust... His honor was lost...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cold tears dripped from Legolas' face. Entranced he had watched Boromir's attack on Frodo and although he had wanted to intervene, he had found himself frozen. Boromir, his mate, had attacked the Ringbearer like Galadriel had foretold and he had been unable to stop it.

 

Suddenly Boromir's plea reached his ears. Boromir knew the Elf was close and he now called out to him!

 

"Legolas, I know you're close... Please, I need you. Tell Frodo that I didn't mean it. It was the Ring! It wasn't me! I wasn't myself. I never wanted to hurt the little one!"

 

Legolas briefly closed his eyes. While Frodo wore the Ring the hobbit was out of his reach. Inwardly torn he wondered what to do next. Should he warn Aragorn that Frodo had put on the Ring and had gone missing, or should he comfort Boromir? His urge to protect the Ringbearer won, and after whispering barely audible reassurance directed at Boromir, he turned about and headed back to the camp. His heart was cold and chills ran down his spine. Boromir had to make peace with himself first and only then the healing could begin.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

/I can't believe I attacked him. Frodo, my friend, I am so sorry. I will make everything up to you. I will protect you for the rest of my life. I never meant to hurt you. It was the Ring... It whispered, taking away my soul and replacing it with its hunger to be reunited with its Master. I fooled myself in to believing that I could wield the Ring. Aragorn was right. It was my stubborn pride that fed the Ring, showing it how to manipulate me./

 

The sound of battle drew his attention. The forest was swarming with Orcs and his heart missed a beat, seeing Pippin and Merry drawing the Orcs' attention. /They are an easy target!/ He should really teach them to run for cover instead of calling out to the Orcs!

 

The Horn of Gondor was suddenly at his lips and its sound filled the forest, hoping it would draw Aragorn's attention. He couldn't fight these Orcs alone! /But then again, why kill them all? I will cover the hobbits' retreat and then... I deserve to die for what I did. I lost my honor! I am no longer a respectable warrior! I betrayed my friends!/ The Orcs would do him a favor by killing him and his death would even serve a purpose; it would buy Merry and Pippin the time they needed to get away!

 

"Run!" Boromir made eye contact with the hobbits, who seemed surprised and at the same time relieved to see him. "Run!"

 

Jolted in to action the two hobbits finally started to ran.

 

Boromir charged the Ocrs, wounding, beheading, and maiming the foul creatures. Staring in to their venomous eyes, he recalled that these creatures had hurt Legolas not so long ago. They had driven the Elf to the Halls of Mandos and only his strength had brought Legolas back. Howling a battle cry, Boromir's sword cleaved a head in two, slashed apart a heart and one by one the Orcs fell at his feet.

 

His warrior instincts kicked in when another Orc appeared; Legolas had pointed this one out as his main attacker. The battle paint, ripped clothing and mad expression in the black eyes warned him to take this new opponent extremely serious. He raised his sword, but suddenly an arrow buried itself in his shoulder. The pain was instant and intense, but ingrained training enabled him to repress it. The arrow wouldn't kill him, but he needed to take out this Orc now!

 

/Why fight...? You want to die, remember? You betrayed Frodo... You lost your honor. Let fate run its course. It's time to die./

 

Boromir locked eyes with the leader and realized that a second arrow was aimed at him, and this time it was aimed at his heart. Once more he gathered his strength, trying to lock out the depressing thoughts and to focus one last time on doing the honorable thing by ending Ugluk's life.

 

Ugluk aimed and the arrow left his hand. Boromir's eyes widened and he tried to prepare himself for the arrow's impact... but it never came. A second arrow intercepted Ugluk's and swept it out of course.

 

Boromir's eyes instinctively found Legolas'. It was the Elf who had saved his life. "My love..."

 

A sparkle appeared in Legolas' eyes and Boromir's heart filled with courage and pride. Legolas had saved his life; that meant the Elf had forgiven him for the attack on Frodo.

 

An angry growl escaped Ugluk and he aimed another arrow at Boromir.

 

Boromir had one second to decide his course. Did he want to live or was he still eager to die? /I want to live... I want to be there for Legolas. He showed me a glimpse of what love is about and I want it all. I want him for the rest of my life./

 

"Duck!" Legolas called out to Boromir, who stood paralyzed.

 

Boromir reacted instinctively, ducked and the arrow missed him once more. Ugluk's roar echoed in his head and Boromir distinctively heard pain beneath the frustration. Looking up, he found that two of Legolas' arrows had buried themselves in Ugluk's chest. The man staggered, growled, and blood suddenly dripped from his lips. A third and last arrow pierced Ugluk's heart, ending his life.

 

Boromir quickly got to his feet. In disbelief he stared at Ugluk, and then at Legolas' arrows. His love had saved him! But then another thought occurred to him. /Legolas took his own revenge... The last time he saw Ugluk he froze, now he faced and bested him!/ He felt proud of his beloved, who had overcome his fears.

 

Their eyes briefly met and in that instant the bond flared brightly, reestablishing the former connection. Legolas' tender smile warmed his heart, and ignoring the arrow still stuck in his shoulder, he charged with renewed strength.

 

Legolas stayed close during the remainder of the battle and they both chased after the Orcs when the foul creatures took Merry and Pippin with them.

 

Panting hard, Boromir shook his head. He couldn't believe the Orcs had captured the hobbits!

 

Aragorn joined them, equally enraged and Boromir read the expression in the other man's eyes correctly. "We'll go after them!"

 

Aragorn nodded. "Aye, we will not abandon them to pain and torture..."

 

Legolas moved behind Boromir and sneaked an arm around the Man's waist. "You are wounded. Let me tend to you."

 

"We don't have the time." Boromir collapsed against a tree and sank on to his knees. His shoulder felt inflamed and he was growing dizzy.

 

"I will go after them," said Aragorn. "Follow me when you can."

 

Legolas nodded. "We will join you shortly."

 

Aragorn disappeared between the trees and Legolas knelt next to Boromir. His hands tenderly examined the injury. "You will live," he said, half jokingly, trying to chase away the sense of dread that filled his heart. He had almost lost Boromir! Ugluk's arrows almost ended Boromir's life. Thankfully he had appeared in time to stop it from happening!

 

Boromir slowly raised a hand and rested its palm against Legolas' face. "Why are you crying?"

 

Only now did Legolas realize that tears flowed down his face. "I almost lost you."

 

Boromir marveled at his lover. "You care so much about me... even after I betrayed you... I betrayed the Fellowship. I tried to take the Ring from Frodo. I couldn't let him go."

 

Legolas trembled. "I saw it happen... I wanted to stop you, but I couldn't. It felt like fate had to run its course... But Frodo escaped and you're still alive."

 

Boromir relented as Legolas pulled him to his feet. The Elf's touch was gentle, but the injury caused him great pain.

 

"There's a cave nearby. We can stay there for the night. I will gather some healing herbs and hopefully you will have recuperated enough to join Aragorn tomorrow."

 

Boromir's eyes slowly closed; he felt mentally exhausted and his shoulder throbbed. "You need to remove the tip."

 

"I will." Legolas wrapped his arms around Boromir's waist and he supported the Man as they walked over to the cave. He helped Boromir lay down on the ground and started a small fire. He needed light if he wanted to tend to Boromir's wound. Boromir's eyes were now fully closed and Legolas hoped that the Man had lost consciousness; that would make removing the arrow's tip a lot less painful on Boromir.

 

He uncovered a hunting knife and placed its tip in the fire. His hand trembled, realizing how close he had come to losing Boromir. If he had intervened a moment later, Ugluk would have ended Boromir's life. Now it was Ugluk who had found death. It still amazed him that he had taken out Ugluk; he had expected to feel paralyzed, but seeing Boromir in peril had made him overcome his fears.

 

After removing the knife from the fire, he sat on his heels next to Boromir. With one hand he removed Boromir's cloak and tunic, revealing the ugly wound. "Hopefully the tip isn't poisoned," sighed Legolas.

 

The knife dipped beneath the inflamed skin and he pushed against the tip of the arrow. The arrow dropped on to the ground and Legolas used part of his tunic for a bandage. He was so focused that he didn't notice Boromir's eyes opening... not until he looked up and stared in to Boromir's dark orbs.

 

"You are awake..." Legolas rested one hand on Boromir's brow, trying to establish if the Man was growing feverish. "I need to find the healing herbs that will aid your recovery. I do not possess Aragorn's healing powers, but I will do my best."

 

Boromir moistened his lips. "I am sorry..."

 

Legolas frowned. "Do not worry too much; it will hamper your recovery."

 

"Will you forgive me?"

 

"Boromir?"

 

"For attacking Frodo. I wasn't myself." Boromir raised one hand and curled his fingers around Legolas'. "The Ring possessed me."

 

Legolas nodded once. "I know it was not you who attacked the hobbit."

 

"Then you forgive me?"

 

"Aye... Though it's not my forgiveness you need."

 

"Aye, it's Frodo's, but I doubt I will see him again." Growing tired, Boromir's eyes slipped shut.

 

Legolas removed his cloak and placed it on top of Boromir. "Rest, sleep. I will look after you."

 

A gentle smile appeared on Boromir's face. "I liked taking care of you when you were injured..."

 

Legolas nodded pleased. "I could tell by your gentle touch and now I will take care of you in return." Legolas leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss on Boromir's brow. "Rest now, I will be close at all times."

 

Boromir sighed sleepily and dozed off, trusting Legolas to watch over him. His love had forgiven him, but he still needed Frodo's forgiveness. /At least the voice is gone.../

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Boromir, you need to wake up and drink this." Legolas helped Boromir, who was slightly feverish, in to a sitting position and helped the other man drink the tea.

 

Boromir felt something wet and cold against his shoulder and looked down. "What did you do?"

 

"I made a paste of the herbs and it now covers your wound. It will help close the wound." Legolas made sure Boromir sipped slowly and then the Elf smiled happily.

 

"What are you smiling about?" Boromir didn't find the situation that funny!

 

"Our roles are strangely reversed now. Not so long ago you nursed me back to health."

 

Boromir eyed Legolas closely. The Elf no longer looked weak; strength shone from the sparkling orbs. "And now you plan on nursing me back to health?"

 

"Aye." Legolas shot Boromir a wicked glance, then lowered the other man gently back on to the ground. "Are you cold or warm?" The fire was dying and the wood was too wet to rekindle the fire.

 

"Aye, I am cold," said Boromir wickedly. "Warm me." He would do anything to have the Elf close.

 

Legolas laid down beside him and nestled closely against Boromir's body. He covered them both with his cloak and searched Boromir's dark eyes. "The Ring no longer whispers to you. I no longer hear it."

 

"It's true," confirmed Boromir. "It's gone." Ignoring the stabbing pain, he managed to fold one arm around Legolas. "Never doubt my love for you." He rested his chin on Legolas' head and inhaled the Elf's scent. "Don't ever leave me."

 

"I won't." Legolas cocked his head and looked Boromir in the eyes. "I almost lost you."

 

"You were very brave when you took out Ugluk." Boromir pressed a kiss on Legolas' forehead. "You overcame your fears like a true warrior."

 

Legolas felt almost childishly proud at hearing Boromir's praise. "Your strength was my strength."

 

"Nay." Boromir shook his head. "I was weak. I let the Ring control me."

 

Legolas stroked his lover's dark hair. "But you tried to repent for your mistake. You were willing to die to protect the hobbits."

 

Again, Boromir shook his head. A saddened expression appeared in his eyes. "I wanted to die. I lost my honor."

 

"Nay, you did not lose your honor. You wavered, aye, but you tried to make amends. It was the Ring that controlled your actions. Do not hate yourself for falling under its spell. You must now be strong and accept what has happened; only then can we move on. The darkness inside your heart must vanish."

 

Boromir marveled at the Elf's wise words; he had once more forgotten he was dealing with a two thousand year old immortal. "But my heart is a pit filled with jealousy."

 

"Jealousy?" Legolas frowned and tightened the embrace.

 

"I always wanted to be more than my father's son. I wanted to be the true ruler of Gondor; its King, but now I understand that Aragorn is its true ruler." Boromir searched for the right words. "Now that the Ring no longer whispers to me I am starting to see the true treasure that I gained on his quest. Your love." Boromir's eyes widened, seeing Legolas actually blush at his words. "It is true, my beloved! I no longer desire to rule Gondor, I merely desire to rule your heart."

 

Legolas' heart warmed, hearing Boromir's passionate words. "You already rule my heart."

 

Boromir, pleased, buried his face in Legolas' silken hair. "Then I am truly blessed."

 

Legolas briefly closed his eyes, treasuring this moment.

 

Boromir finally fully realized how the Ring had played him, manipulating him in to believing that love was fragile and that only power would persevere. /The Ring lied to me. Love is eternal and power corrupts. I finally understand. I will never again betray someone's trust and I will always be true to Legolas. That Elf upended my life... and I love him for it./

 

Boromir closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep. With Legolas in his arms he felt complete and whole, no longer needing the Ring or its power.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Warm and sparkling sunbeams flowed in to the cave, signaling that the dark of night had left. Legolas woke first and shook his head to clear it of cobwebs. At night he had wrapped himself around Boromir, making sure his lover was warm and comfortable.

 

Carefully he lifted the bandages and checked the wound. There was no sign of infection and Legolas was growing hopeful that the arrow hadn't been poisoned. Hopefully Boromir would recover quickly and then they could join Aragorn and Gimli again.

 

He untangled himself from Boromir, making sure the Man stayed asleep. Stretching like a cat, he left the cave to greet the day. And a beautiful day it was. The sun shone strongly, warming Middle Earth and Legolas walked over to the stream to his right. It had been days since he had bathed last and he craved diving beneath the blue surface. He stripped quickly, undid his braids and waded in to the water. Diving beneath the surface, he relaxed, enjoying the water's soft caress. Moments later, he surfaced again and wrung the water from his hair. It was time to find Boromir some food and to renew the bandages.

 

""Why didn't you wake me?"

 

Boromir's voice took Legolas by surprise and he chided himself for not paying attention to his surroundings. Boromir was sitting on a rock near the stream, face contorted with pain. "You should be lying down, not walking about."

 

"You weren't there when I woke up," said Boromir accusingly. He had been afraid that Legolas had left him. It was a silly thing to think, but he felt terribly insecure when it came down to being with Legolas.

 

Legolas slowly left the water and watched Boromir's expression carefully. The Man's eyes were filled with love and lust, emotions that were very familiar to him. When he bowed down to retrieve his clothes, he heard Boromir's strangled sigh. "Is your wound still troubling you?"

 

"Nay, it something else that ails me..." Boromir panted softly, hoping Legolas wouldn't notice his aroused state.

 

"We should return to the cave where you can rest." Legolas slipped in to his leggings, shirt and tunic and stepped in to his boots. "Come with me, melethron."

 

Boromir still had to get used to hearing the Elvish endearments. "Legolas, there is something I want to discuss with you."

 

"Once we are inside," said Legolas firmly. "Can you manage on your own?" He stood back, not wanting to treat Boromir like a cripple for being injured.

 

Boromir struggled to his feet and slowly made his way in to the cave, where he lay down again. All the time he watched Legolas' expression closely, recognizing the smoldering fire in those azure eyes. Legolas wanted to be with him as well, but... "I regret denying you when you wanted to make love to me."

 

Legolas knelt next to Boromir and examined the wound once more, ripping off pieces of fabric which would serve as new bandages. "Your wound is closing and there is no sign of infection." He wasn't sure what to say about Boromir's comment and decided to wait a little longer to see where Boromir was going to take this.

 

Boromir shamefacedly stared at Legolas' hands, which tended to his injures so gently that it almost made him weep. He had made so many mistakes and yet Legolas still loved him. "I also fear losing you."

 

"Why?" Legolas sat back and searched Boromir's eyes. The Man quickly averted his.

 

"I am not sure I can give you... that what you need. Maybe after a while once I feel... safer in this relationship." Boromir wondered if he was still making sense to Legolas.

 

"I think I understand, melethron. You are not yet ready to trust yourself to me in that way."

 

"And I am afraid I will lose you because of it," admitted Boromir in a choked tone. "I never had something for myself. I always had to share it with Faramir."

 

Legolas' eyes softened. "Boromir, it will take time for you to change, but you can always count on my unconditional love."

 

Unconditional... The word touched something deep inside Boromir. "I never wanted you more than right now."

 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "But you already have me."

 

Boromir laughed bitterly. "I mean... to really have you."

 

Legolas finally understood what Boromir was trying to tell him. "You want to make love to me." To his utter delight, Boromir blushed. "You merely have to ask, Boromir." He moved closer to Boromir until he sat beside him. Gently, he maneuvered Boromir on to his back, placing his lover's head in his lap. Stroking the brown hair, he leaned in closer and brushed Boromir's lips.

 

Boromir greedily parted his teeth, almost sucking Legolas' tongue in to his mouth. Raising one hand, he let his fingers tangle in the golden hair, emitting hungry groans. His body came to life, and his groin stirred with need. To his surprise, Legolas matched his passion, chasing his tongue in a wild chase. /I always forget I am dealing with a thousand years old Elf!/

 

Legolas rubbed his thumb across Boromir's chin, drawing hungry growls from his lover. By the Valar, he needed this as well, needed to know that their bond was still intact and had survived the temptation the Ring presented! He struggled free when Boromir refused to let him go and he stared in to the Man's dark, needy eyes. "I want you to take me..."

 

Boromir swallowed hard. "I thought... I thought you wanted... to take me...?" His greatest fear was being unable to give his lover what he really needed and losing Legolas because of his fears.

 

Legolas smiled warmly. "Maybe later, once you feel more confident. For now I desire to be taken. Will you oblige me?"

 

Boromir's eyes swam. "Legolas, I... Why must I be injured at a time like this! I can't even make love to you passionately!"

 

Legolas grinned wickedly and traced the inside of his lover's lips. "Then make slow love to me, melethron. You can show me your passion when you have recovered." Legolas straddled Boromir's waist, careful not to put any pressure on his lover's wound. "I want to feel you inside. I need to know we overcame the lure of the Ring."

 

"I feel the same way," sighed Boromir blissfully, letting Legolas' soft hair glide through his fingers. "How can someone as beautiful and cunning as you want me?"

 

"You have a passionate heart, melethron, but you are afraid to show it. I realized the truth about you when you cared for me after I was raped. That was when your true nature showed and I love you for it." Legolas looked at Boromir thoughtfully. "You must stop to doubt yourself, Boromir."

 

"I doubted myself all my life," whispered Boromir, "how can I stop now?"

 

"I will show you how." Legolas leaned in closer once more and challenged Boromir to another duel, tongues chasing after each other in an ancient dance. Legolas maintained eye contact while his hands slid over Boromir's bare chest, always staying clear of the bandages.

 

Boromir hesitantly raised his hand and started to remove Legolas' tunic and shirt. He gasped, seeing the smooth, hairless chest, but he felt the tense muscles beneath the soft surface. Indulging himself, he combed Legolas' hair with his fingers, enjoying the feel of the silken locks between his fingertips. He wanted to speak again, but Legolas rested a finger against his lips.

 

"No more words," said Legolas softly. "We do not need them." He threw back his head, trembling as one of Boromir's hands rubbed down his spine.

 

Boromir stared at Legolas in wonder and was content to let the Elf set the pace of this encounter. He moaned his displeasure when Legolas broke the close contact to remove his boots and leggings, but his eyes widened, seeing his lover already erect. "You are beautiful, Legolas..."

 

Legolas smiled and laid down next to Boromir, who rolled on to his side as well. For some moments they lay facing each other, simply content to have the other close.

 

Boromir swallowed nervously, as one of Legolas' hands slipped into his trousers, slowly removing them. A moment later, he flushed slightly, laying naked in front of his lover. "I hope my body pleases you?"

 

Legolas licked his lips. "It pleases me indeed, melethron." He placed his hands on either side of Boromir's head and instigated a long, slow kiss, that eventually took their breath away. Panting softly, they looked into each other's eyes.

 

"Are you sure about this, Legolas?" Boromir tentatively raised a hand, letting his fingertips explore his lover's body. A hard nipple begged for his attention and he rolled it between his fingertips. The soft, needy moans that fled Legolas' lips made him even harder.

 

"Aye, I am sure," managed Legolas between kisses. "But we should chose a position in which your shoulder will not trouble you."

 

Boromir considered his answer carefully, taking his time to caress the insides of Legolas' thighs. Long legs opened invitingly and Boromir felt the need in his lover as well. "Lie down in front of me..."

 

Legolas nodded approvingly. "That may work..." He raised himself on all fours, licked Boromir's throat teasingly and left a wet trail down the Man's stomach, gracing the tip of his lover's erection with one delicate lick.

 

Boromir groaned, fearing he might come right now. "Legolas, please... I am close... not yet." He craved coming inside his lover, bringing Legolas pleasure and ecstasy.

 

"Aye, melethron, not yet..." Legolas moved in front of Boromir and pulled his knees to his chest. He rested his head against Boromir's chest, and a strong arm encircled his waist. "Are you comfortable? What about your wound?"

 

"I am more than comfortable." Boromir nibbled at a pointed ear, making Legolas squirm. His tongue moved down his lover's neck, nipping, and sucking the soft flesh, leaving a mark on him. "I love you..." He smiled, hearing Legolas murmur a reply in Elvish. "Am I driving you insane?"

 

"Aye..." Legolas leaned back against Boromir, cocked his head and surrendered to his lover's passionate kiss. Boromir's fingers suddenly curled themselves around his erection, stroking slowly, drawing pre-ejaculate from him. A moment later the stroking stopped and a slippery finger gently massaged his entrance, loosening the guardian muscle.

 

Boromir forced himself to go slowly, refusing to hurry the Elf. He gasped when his finger easily slid inside. Legolas was relaxed and welcomed the intimate caress. He withdrew, returned to stroking his lover's erection and used the pre-ejaculate to ease his way inside when two fingers slid inside. Legolas pushed back, eagerly taking in more. "Do you trust me?"

 

"Completely..." Legolas found it harder to think clearly now that Boromir was stroking that pleasurable spot inside him that made him squirm with desire. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes mutely begged Boromir to end their torment.

 

Boromir nodded once in complete understanding and replaced his fingers with the head of his cock. "I love you," he whispered once more, licking a pointed ear.

 

"Ai..." Legolas curled his hands around Boromir's arm, holding on tightly as his lover slowly claimed him.

 

Boromir briefly looked down, realizing the Elf had taken him completely. His balls slapped against naked flesh, drawing a moan from both of them. His shoulder was beginning to sting, but the pleasure coursing through him momentarily numbed the pain. "I love you, my heart..."

 

Legolas cocked his head and managed to maintain eye contact with Boromir. He panted hard when his lover began to set a steady rhythm, bringing him pleasure with each thrust. "Bo... ro... mir..." He willingly surrendered as the rhythm grew erratic, as Boromir plunged in deeper, making him scream his pleasure. Eager to come, he wrapped his fingers around his erection. All it took was two strokes. A warm and creamy liquid dripped from his hand and he sighed blissfully.

 

"Lego...las!" Boromir's eyes widened, feeling the spasms around his cock. His lover had come and was now taking him with him. Boromir buried himself deeply with one more thrust and climaxed, holding Legolas tightly in his arm.

 

Both were covered in sweat and panted hard, but Boromir still remained inside his lover, enjoying the sea of pleasure inside him. "Thank you..."

 

Legolas smiled sated, but refrained from answering. Boromir slowly pulled out and Legolas tensed involuntarily at the motion.

 

Boromir moaned, wishing he could stay inside his lover's body for all eternity, but now that the pleasure was fading the penetration would only bring Legolas discomfort. Hearing Legolas hiss, he pulled his lover close. "Did I hurt you?"

 

"Nay..." Legolas slowly rolled onto his other side, facing Boromir once more. "How is your shoulder?"

 

Boromir gritted his teeth now that Legolas' inquiry made him aware of the throbbing in his shoulder. "Fine."

 

"Liar," said Legolas knowingly. He smiled warmly, stroking damp locks out of Boromir's face. "But I will check on your wound once more.."

 

"Legolas, will you promise me something?" Boromir soothingly rubbed his lover's back and enjoyed feeling Legolas' long legs wrapped around him.

 

Legolas read Boromir's question in his eyes. "Melethron, we are mated for life. I won't ever leave you. Only death will us part."

 

Boromir felt briefly reassured, but then startled again. "But I will die and you will remain... as you are now. I will leave you behind. I am not immortal."

 

"I will mourn your passing," said Legolas compassionately, "But eventually I will move on... You would want that, do you not?"

 

"Aye, I want you to be happy, even if that means finding a new love after I died."

 

"Elves believe that souls are born again. Maybe I will find you in another life time?"

 

Boromir smiled. "Will you look for me then?"

 

"Aye, I will never stop." Legolas tenderly caressed Boromir's brow. "I promise you."

 

Boromir closed his eyes, giving in to exhaustion. His shoulder continued to throb and he had greatly overestimated his strength.

 

"Close your eyes, melethron. I will watch over you..." Legolas wrapped himself around his lover and watched Boromir sleep. For the very first time since they had met, the shadows had lifted and Boromir bathed in sunlight. From this day on, the Ring no longer had a hold on Boromir, Son of Gondor.

 

The End

 

Back


End file.
